The Taste of Blood
by BreezenBy
Summary: Draco had a secret, will those around him even notice?
1. Chapter 1

Heat; it blazed through my body igniting every pore, and seeking even into the deepest darkest places of my heart to my soul. Well, if I even had a soul. The warm liquid slid down my parched throat, causing my breath to hitch, and my body to react. You could say south, and that would tell you what my reaction was.

God, I never knew how tantalizing blood could be. I loved it as much as I hated it. My fangs sank in deeper, enjoying the feel of blood in my mouth. The girl whimpered in delight as she felt me suck harder. It was funny how my prey even enjoyed the feel of my teeth in their necks. I guess it was possible to die in pleasure. I smirked to myself at the thought. Humans didn't realize that when we took your blood. We were also sucking greedily at their precocious life force. Most realized this only too late; when they were on the double edged sword, falling over onto the side marked "Death." As much as my Vampire senses wanted to take her, my mind, and heart would not let me. I would never take a human's life. It was a vow I dared never to break.

I opened my eyes, while still sucking. The girl's breathing grew slower by the second, and her lidded eyes began to droop even more. I pushed myself away, resisting the urge to take her all. My kind said that the last drop of a human's life was the best. But no matter what my kind did I would not be a murderer.

I held the girl close to me, then running my tongue against my sharp canines; I let a drop of blood from my tongue land on her exposed bleeding neck. The moment my blood landed on her pale skin, the skin began to heal rapidly.

I set the girl down softly in the grass by the side walk. When she would wake she wouldn't even remember a thing. I hoped the headache she would have in the morning wouldn't be too bad. "Thank You." I whispered to her kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Yes, I know it was odd. But I would say it to every human who gave me their blood, even if it wasn't offered. From their blood they gave me life, and for doing this, I never led them down death's path. It was like hitting two birds with only one stone. Instead of one dead human, or a dead starved vamp. The Vampire and human both lived. Apparently I was the only one who could do this, according to my creator (the b). He took my life like it was nothing; he said he had liked the taste of my blood, so he made me into a vampire instead of dying. What an excuse, it was probably because he figured out at the last moment who my father was.

I remember the night he took me. I swear all I felt was pain and fear. His teeth on my neck...I shuddered. I hated recalling those memories. Apparently I was one of the few Vampires to give "bliss" to the human I drank from. This was of much envy from most of my kind. And for it I was labeled; Prince of the Shadow.

I sighed to myself, coming back to the present. The girl lay relaxed in the grass. And I wished once again that I could go back to my old life. I laughed to myself at this. Even if I went back to life I once lived, I would be different. No matter what, something about me would set me apart. For better or worse... I did not know. I could only hope that Hogwarts was ready to handle me.

I faded back into the shadows of the night. Alone I was once again. Always alone. Never anyone there for me. I, Draco Malfoy lived a life of shadows and nightmares. I thought to myself, "Dumbledore, God I pray you can save me from myself… and from The Taste of Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

The blank television screen buzzed and crackled back up at me from my spot on the couch. Out of 100 channels only 3 chose to come in. I found myself just staring timidly at the screen like always. Just trying to pass the time. I tuned off the television, and lay out fully on my couch, staring up at the ceiling. I smirked to myself upon seeing the hole I had made when I had figured out what I had become. Zambini probably thought I was a nut case. Why he decided to get an apartment with me at the beginning of the summer, I had no idea why.

I sighed, waiting for my senses to dim. I was still not used to the "high" sensation I would sometimes get from feeding. If I could get high from just drinking some of a human's blood, I feared what would happen to me if I drank the last drop. I shivered at the thought. I will admit, I am afraid, afraid that in revealing myself I will be looked at as a monster. A blood sucking, thoughtless killing monster. I grimaced with the thought. No matter how human I felt, I was different. So what if my heart still pumped blood through my body, so what if I could walk into the sunlight. It didn't even matter that could go for a month with out feeding.

I fumbled with the remote in my hands trying to calm my nerves. Suddenly I heard the soft footfalls of Blaise as he came up the walk. I could hear him as he trudged through the apartment to my door. No matter how quiet he was, I would always hear him. Oddly enough he had no heartbeat. It registered to me just last week what my friend had become. He stood outside the door, and the floor boards creaked quietly. I laughed to myself as I pictured him walking to the door about to rap on it, then turning away, but yet stopping again to face the door once more. "Zabini," I drawled, "Do come in. I don't bite." I smirked to myself at my reply. Well, I wouldn't bite Zabini at least; he had no blood to spare me, except from those that he fed from. Second drunk blood probably didn't even taste good. I would be too grossed out to even try it.

Blaise entered, smoothly and gracefully. He clearly didn't loose his Slytherin ways. His face was composed with a grin, and once again my friend surprised me. He always was good hiding his emotions. Zabini was my perfect opposite, where I was light, he was dark. Standing about 6'3'', he was imposing, to most at least. He gave me a curt nod to which I responded to. "Draco, I came here to tell you what I am." I sighed, knowing that he was about to tell me I was a vampire. "Yes Zabini?" I mocked him with a brow slightly raised. Zabini flashed me a glare, he clearly though I would be afraid, or concerned. "Draco, I'm a vampire." He smirked in delight.

I put a fake look of surprise on my face. I slowly stood retreating to the door. Hah, this was like in movie, where the victim runs away. This was good practice to my acting skills, even though Pothead had given me plenty of chances with the teachers. Blaise gave me a pleased smile, he clearly thought he was in control; not really. "Don't worry Draco, I won't bite." What a comeback, using my own words. He continued on, "I swear I won't. One, you're my friend, and I could never do that. Two because hah your father." Go figure, I swear it was all about my father.

I nodded my head nervously, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I could sense as his amusement grew. I stuttered my words to give more to my fearful act, "You… ah going to… ummm…tell Dumbledore?" Zabini laughed cruelly, "Hell no, but that son of a bitch probably will figure it out when he sees me, so I'll tell him then. I muttered quietly, "You … don't kill… anyone do you?" Zabini smirked, and I knew his answer already. "Well, I won't kill anyone, at least not when I'm at Hogwarts." He said casually. He acted like it meant nothing to kill a person; he acted like he was just talking about the weather. I felt my anger rise. The bastard, killed just for the pleasure of it. I could feel my jaw tightening uncomfortably. Ok, I didn't think much of death until I became what I was. I finally realized the truth, the real truth. Not the lies that came from my father's bloody mouth. Everyone deserved a chance in life, didn't matter if you were half blood, pure blood, or of muggle blood. Heck, I didn't even know what I'd be in THAT caste system. Even though I was pure vampirian, I might be qualified as the dirt on someone's shoe.

I sighed heavily trying to calm down my anger. "Well, I guess that's ok." My voice lost all emotion; I was trying so hard not to yell. I walked to the door, and opened it. Before exiting, I turned back to Blaise. "Be careful." I said coolly. Replaced with what had once been fear, was a voice that spoke of anger. I slammed the door behind me, using a powerful amount of strength considered for a human. I smirked to myself, I truly hoped Zabini would see that as the threat that it was. Or else he might have to pay with more than what he bargained for; his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The gargoyle looked back at me, and I could see the calculating glint in its marble black eyes. I glared back at it, knowing what it really was. Slowly it opened its jaw, and on its tongue lay a piece of folder paper. Glancing quickly down the corridors, I snatched my hand inside the gargoyle's mouth, and grabbed the piece paper. The gargoyle's mouth shut with a loud smack and its marble eyes flashed when its mouth closed on air. I just smirked back; clearly I was too fast for it. Some Malfoy habits were just too hard too resist.

Unfolding the piece of parchment I wondered what the password would be. Some kind of candy perhaps? Dumbledore always had a soft spot for candy, some of his favorite students would say. I looked down at the flowing blue ink, and I could not help but judge his penmanship. He slightly over exaggerated the beginning of his letters. It could either supply boastfulness, or liveliness. I think it was the latter of the two. I read the word on the parchment…

"Bumblebee"

When I finally processed what the word was, the only thought that registered in my mind was, "What the… The old coot had gone mad." Who picked a word like bumblebee? Maybe it was because he hummed all the time. I looked back up at the gargoyle. I swear it must have been smirking. "Bumblebee" I grumbled at the gargoyle. Seconds later it began to twist back into the wall, its tail swished around, and it its place was the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

I shivered as I felt the soft breeze that came down the staircase. I sighed to reassure myself, and headed up the staircase with a bravery that could match a Gryffindor. As I rose up the staircase it began to move back into place. The passageway disappeared, and with a click that seemed to vibrate continuously, I realized that there was no turning back.

I groaned in annoyance, disappointed in myself, that I had actually considered turning around. Malfoy's didn't back down. Nooo… damn the name. I hated it as much as I feared it. For that stupid name I was also labeled. I once could bear the name Malfoy on my shoulders, when coming into a room. But I would not be proud standing under a name that brought power, but spoke of a shame that resided so low into evil that it was replaced as being mighty.

As I entered the room, I strode in, not as a Malfoy, but as myself, Draco. It felt odd, but it also felt comforting being my own self. I finally didn't get that feeling of trying to be imposing. Instead I actually felt as confident as I once tried to appear. With hands in my pockets, and slight curve of a smile on my lips, I was proud of myself.

Since dropping the false façade, I could not help but stare in surprise at the uniquely decorated walls and objects. Colors jumped out to me, and the mood in the room could probably turn the coldest person, into admitting that they had a small sense of liveliness. Boy my father would have had a heart attack if he walked in on this. I could only imagine the look of horror on his face, mouth opened in surprise, but would turn to disgust the moment he regained his composer, and those eyes… they would not change. I doubted they had ever shown emotion. They probably lacked the skill to do so. I sighed hoping I had not been lost too long not to regain true emotion.

Pictures lined the walls, and some of them stared as me happily. I nodded back at them to let them know I acknowledged there presence. One was a painting of a woman sitting contently in a meadow of violets. Her black hair flowed gracefully down her back in small waves to touch the ground. She stared up at the setting sun which made her skin glow. As I walked by her, she waved and blew me a kiss. I blushed, and she laughed in delight. Then with a wink, she ran into the portrait next to her. She ran on, her cream corset standing out as she went from one painting to another until she disappeared from sight. I shook my head bewildered, still slightly embarrassed.

When I looked at the back of the room I found just the man I was looking for. Dumbledore sat at his dark mahogany desk; his hand skimming across the paper in front of him. I walked over quietly to stand in front of the desk. Without looking up, he gestured for me to sit across from him. In his warm cheerful voice he said enthusiastically, "Ahhh… My dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, one moment and I'll be right with you." I was surprised that he had known I had entered. But another part of me wasn't surprised for this was Dumbledore, the only fear of Voldemort. I wondered if Voldemort feared Dumbledore because he was so much happier than Tom Riddle could ever be.

I sat, glancing once again about the room. I saw the old worn black Sorting hat looking down at me from his shelf. I smirked at it, remembering how he had barely touched my head before shouting "Slytherin!" I wondered if the hat felt any regret for putting some people in their houses.

Suddenly something burst in flame to my right. I whipped around, seeing a bird that was covered in flames. I watched in awe as the Phoenix crumbled into ash at the bottom of its perch. From the ashes poked a small head. It coughed and sputtered, I laughed at it softly. The bird looked over at when it had heard my voice, and it chirped upon seeing me. The chirp pieced through the room, and sounded in my mind long after it had left the bird's beak. I watch as it rapidly began to grow, until it became a full fledged Phoenix. I marveled at its beauty, admiring the way its fiery red and orange feathers glowed magically in the firelight. Its eyes looking back at me curiously, and with a small hop, it glided the few feet down to rest on my knee.

I swallowed loudly, trying to appear perfectly unaffected. The Phoenix cooed quietly, seeing through the poor façade. After a few seconds under its cool gaze, it bent its neck gracefully, while ruffling up its feathers. I laughed to myself, feeling as the tension left my body. It had accepted me, and I in turn began to rub behind its neck. The bird cooed some more, and I once again marveled at the soft feathers that ran through my fingers.

It took me awhile before I felt eyes on me. I glanced up and almost jumped at the sight of those two blue orbs that gazed at me behind those half-moon spectacles and with so much emotion. To even try to tell what Dumbledore was feeling was too hard to even try. It just boggled my mind… how could anyone feel that much?

He eyes slowly drifted down to the bird on my knee. His mouth curved into a smile, "It looks like Fawkes had taken a like to you. You know, she's a hard one to win over. She must see something in you that she likes." I had to look away from Dumbledore as his eyes bore into mine. He continued on, "Now what have I done to receive you presence Mr. Malfoy?"

I swallowed again, and Fawkes gently butted her head against my chest in reassurance. I cleared my throat, "I ahhh…" With a loud sigh I continued, "You said that you wanted us students to come to you if we had any errr… problem that might affect others or ourselves." I waited patiently for Dumbledore to respond, "Yes, I do believe I said that."

He looked at me now waiting for me to come out with it. I had opened my mouth and before a sound could escape my throat, Dumbledore said quietly, "Werewolf." I blinked rapidly in confusion, "What?" I gasped.

For once Dumbledore looked shocked, "You are not a werewolf?" I shook my head, "No I am not a werewolf, professor." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, now eyeing me closely. "Hmmmmm…" he though out loud, "Not a werewolf, then what? A shape shifter perhaps?" I shook my head no. Dumbledore brows furrowed in concentration, then they relaxed. And his faced turned into one of concern. He chuckled softly to himself, "I am sorry to pester you so. This could mean something to, and here I am playing guessing games. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy if I have offended you in anyway."

I looked at him bewildered. I had never heard an apology directed at me before, and I was mind blown as how to answer it. "I ahhh… apology accepted. I am not offended." I muttered. Dumbledore nodded in relief. "Here, I'll let you finish what you were saying before I rudely interrupted you Mr. Malfoy."

I smiled slightly, and said nervously, "Professor, I am a vampire." To say Dumbledore was surprised was an understatement. He rose from his chair, and muttering an incarnation, I felt as a spell washed over me then disappeared. I glanced around me afraid of what had just been cast on me. Dumbledore sighed again, "No boy you are not a vampire. That spell I just sent senses your blood and heart beat. I knew you had a pulse when you first came in, but I just had to make sure with that spell. But you Mr. Malfoy are not a vampire."

"Professor, I am a vampire. Yes I know I have a heart, a pulse, and I can withstand the sun. But I still feed on… blood. I can go for a month or so with out blood, and I don't kill my pre-the human." I quickly caught myself before I said prey. It made me sound like I hunted for sport; it made me sound like a killer. I rose, putting Fawkes on my shoulder. Opening my mouth, I let my canines lengthen and become sharp. "Have you heard of "The Prince of Shadows?" I asked quietly.

Dumbledore truly look surprised, and he sat slowly, his eyes speaking of a turmoil of thoughts. He motioned for me to sit, and I did so but reluctantly. I feared what Dumbledore might say. "I have heard of the "Prince of Shadows. But I'll admit I thought the rumors had been… just rumors or talk to just get a story in the paper. Do you know what "The Prince of Shadows" is… or what he does." His eyes bore into mine, almost demanding a response.

I shook my head sadly. Dumbledore expression softened, "Then that is good for now. You will be learning about it this year in class. Mr. Malfoy you hold a power that is great, but also dangerous. You must promise me you will use it for good." I nodded my head, "I promise."

Dumbledore nodded his consent, "Good. Is that all you wished to tell me." I shook my head no, "Ahhh… Blaise Zabini is also a vampire, not how I am, but I'm just telling you now because he wasn't going to tell you. I don't want him killing anyone." Dumbledore nodded, then smiled, "Have a good day Mr. Malfoy." I rose, and Fawkes flew back to her perch. She chirped once in goodbye.

I was about to turn around when Dumbledore asked, "Would you mind giving putting this in the gargoyles mouth. Tell him I'll get him chocolate tomorrow. He is a greedy little thing." I nodded, and took the folded piece of parchment. Dumbledore looked back at me, and putting a hand over mine and said quietly, "Be careful, I wouldn't tell anyone about this, who you couldn't trust with your life." I nodded, and then walked away.

I should have felt relieved, but I wasn't. If fact I think I was more afraid of what the future held. The staircase opened as I walked down it, and the gargoyle was already waiting with its mouth open. I reached into my pocket, and slowly unwrapped the piece of chocolate that had been in my pocket since… forever. I popped it into the gargoyle's mouth. It smacked its mouth shut, and I could hear as it chewed. I smirked, "You know you're lucky I had that in my pocket or you wouldn't have gotten any chocolate at all." The gargoyle swallowed then opened its mouth once more. I was about to put the note from Dumbledore it its mouth before it growled. For a moment I though I had did something wrong, but then I saw the fiery red feather in its mouth. I slowly took it from the gargoyle's mouth and replaced it with the note. I did not whip my hand back, and the gargoyle shut its mouth slowly. I smiled, "I take it were friends now?" The gargoyle growled lightly, and I laughed.

As I walked out of the Great doors holding the Phoenix feather in my hand, I thought that maybe, just maybe this year would turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zabini, get your arse out of bed. You got ten minuets before the Hogwarts Express leaves!" I growled up the stairs. I quickly finished eating up my bowl of Captain' Crunch. Always that stuff set my days of better. All I had to do was think of my worries as the cereal. And chomp, chomp, down my throat and there no more.

This morning it particularly helped with my growing impatience towards Blaise. The floor boards creaked, alerting me to Blaise's presence. But something was different, he wasn't alone. The soft creaks that came from the boards, told me it was feminine. Women always had to flaunt didn't they? Well, at least the sluts Blaize brought in. Damn him, he knew how I disliked having others around. Now this hussy would probably want me to fix breakfast for her too. As if she had a hard working job.

"Good morning Grumpy." Blaise said cheerfully as he walked by. I shot him a seething glare; bloody morning person he was. I went back to munching on my cereal with a grudge. Then the girl laughed, "Gee Drakie, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

I jumped; causing my cereal to spill across the table, and my chair to crash to the floor with me still in it. I sputtered with cereal still in my mouth, "Pansy!" She looked down at me, her grin filled with pure satisfaction towards my reaction to her voice. She wore one of Zabini's big black shirts which traveled down to her thighs. I knew with out a doubt that that was the only clothing she wore.

Thank god, I never liked Pansy, she was such a slut. She cheated on men like crazy. "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" I yelled up at her, casting more glares Blaise's way. He didn't even look up from his seat where he was drenching syrup all over the pancakes I had made.

Pansy's face turned more into a pig's, as she tried to put on a pouting face. I gagged, and Pansy sauntered over to Blaise where she threw her arms around his neck. She probably took my gag of disgust to be from me still choking on my cereal.

Pansy leaned over, and kissed Blaise on cheek, and replied, "Blaisie here, let me spend the night." She then turned her attention back to Blaise and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "You're such a ggooooddd kisser baby. What did you do to my neck to make it feel so good?"

I rose to a sitting position staring at Blaise in horror. Blaise's eyes flashed up toward mine and he smirked. Rage flew threw my veins like molten lava. That Blood Sucker! He was a Bliss Kisser. He could also drink from a human, and the human would enjoy the feeling. This was not a good thing. If Blaize ever wanted to drink, he could get it from anyone. Humans were too fragile to fight off the good feeling to save their life. Plus, if Blaise ever went too far, he would kill the human.

Blaise mumbled something back into Pansy's ear and she laughed delightedly. I rose to my feet, and with a quick cleaning charm, the mess was gone. I stormed from the kitchen, not bothering as I stomped up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door behind me, and grabbing my entire luggage, I apperated to platform 9 and 3/4ths.

Glancing about me quickly, making sure no muggle was looking, I walked through the wall… and onto the Hogwarts Express platform. Smoke billowed up from the front of the train as it gleamed ebony in the sun's light. The train whistled shrilly, and walking quickly, I jumped into the nearest car. No sooner had I landed, than the train slowly began to trudge foreword. I smirked, "Hah, looks like two somebodys are going to be late to school."

I slowly felt as the tension is my body began to unwind and relax. I sighed, and continued looking into different box compartments, until I found one all to myself. I closed the door behind me, leaving an inch or two open for me to hear what was going on.

I put most of my luggage in the seat across from me. I glanced out the train window, as the different scenery blew by. I liked the feeling of passing everything by, but the train couldn't even come close to flying. I reached into my pocket, and produced my Nimbus 2001. It looked like a small action figures broom, I muttered the spell, and my broom grew back to its normal size. I ran my hand over the polished mahogany wood, and I marveled as it glowed dimly in the light. The wood had been polished over in black, and in gold writing were the words Nimbus 2001.

I longed to fly it outside again. To feel the wind in my hair, as I looked down on people who looked to be the size of ants. Hogwarts was an unbelievable sight if you flew high enough. You could see the Castle, and Forbidden Forest, and even the lake, Pot Head had swum in to save Weasel, and Flur's sister.

Playing the brave hero like always; screw Gryffindor's supposed bravery. Potter was doing it all for the attention, he had been since year one. I grumbled to myself trying to keep my mind off the Golden Trio. I hated them all so much with a passion, but I hated myself even more because I was jealous. Jealousy is an emotion that shouldn't even exist in a Malfoy's way of life.

I clenched my fingers tightly around the handle of my broom. Damn the Golden Trio! The three of them were a force worth reckoning with. But that was not what angered me. I despised them, because they were close. So close that they were insufferable to be parted from each others company. They were the best of friends anyone could ever want, and that was what hurt me the most when I saw them. They had friends who cared about them. They had someone to lean on.

I on the other hand was alone. I was left to fall flat on my face; to confront danger with only a stick. To be emotionless for fear of showing what really went on behind the Malfoy name. The others in Slytherin didn't even count. All they did was pick alliances with those who were stronger and in your moment of weakness, would come and stab you in the back. Yea, some friends.

"Why Malfoy if that broom was your cock, I would think you were trying to Wank off." My fingers released their death grip, and I glanced up into a face of flaming hair and freckles. "Yea you'd know all about that Weasel seeing as you can't get a girl." I thought to myself. Normally I would have voiced these thoughts without a moment's hesitation. But I resisted the urge, Weasel was made fun of too much, I'd let this one go.

I just sat there coolly gazing at Weasel. Being uncomfortable, he pulled his eyes from mine, shuffling his feet back and forth from the open door. He clearly awaited a comeback. "You know. You come here to have me remark something back to you. To which you always let it get to you and you blow up; trying then to hex me into next week. Do you enjoy having you anger released or something? Because, you know it's not such a good thing, for without realizing it, you could hurt someone close to you." I looked away back out the window, trying not to think of my Father as he beat my Mom and me. I could only hope my mother received fewer beatings since I had left. He normally beat her because I had failed to do something right.

I could hear as Ron choked and stuttered for words. "Ron let's go." A voice said slightly stunned. "Hermione did you just hear that did…" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because Hermione broke him off, "Ron come on, now!" I heard them as they shuffled down the isle to their compartment as Ron yelled retorts back to Hermione. When I glanced back up, the door was closed… mostly. I pointed my wand at the door and it slammed shut with a bang.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV (Point of View)

"Mione stop pushing me. I'm going." I shoved him quickly into our compartment, and with a fleeting glance back down the isle, I saw as his compartment door was shut.

I walked into the compartment, and shut the door quietly. I turned back around, to look at the confused expression on Harry's face. Ron just sat there huffing himself up, with his arms around his chest. Trying to play the victim like always. "Ron how could you? I thought you were more mature then that." I snapped at him. "For once I think Malfoy has more brains than you!" I reminded myself to breath, and then quickly put a silence charm on the door. I guess that came a little too late, for Ginny came rushing into the compartment, her face excited for gossip. I groaned aloud, and shut the door again. "Well, spill!" Ginny said grinning. "I want to know what poor Ronykins did to get himself into trouble. Must be big if Malfoy is more adult-like than Ron." Ginny grew quiet when she noticed she was on the receiving end of both Ron and mine's glare.

Harry sat there staring back and forth between Ron and I. Poor Harry he had no idea. Ron on the otherhand didn't even try to catch my gaze. "Well Ron, do you want to explain it to them, or do you want me to. Don't you even think about trying to reword it, or I'll have you for it." I could see as Ron slowly gulped, and I felt slightly satisfied that I could imitate him.

Ron quickly told the events with only a few mishaps which I cleared up. By the end of the telling, Ginny was glaring at Ron. Harry just sat looking puzzled. "It seems so odd, that Malfoy could ever say something like that. I am just having a hard time believing my ears." I nodded in sympathy. "I wouldn't have believed it either but I saw him, and you know what, I think he meant it." I said slowly. The memory replayed back through my mind, and I could see as those eyes of molten silver and blue swirled with unvoiced emotion. The emotion so deep I couldn't even read it. Yes, there was something very different about Draco Malfoy.

"Mione, Mione… Hello you there?" I jumped out of my trance to look at the concerned faces of my friends. "I'm fine." I quickly searched for something to pull our minds off a certain Slytherin. "So what do think we will be learning about this year? I mean I've read most of the books over the summer. But Dumbledore said our schedules might be changing." Ron and Harry both groaned, and Ron immediately went into whining, "Mione why do you do this to us, you're just setting me up for a bad mood. No one likes school." The words barely escaped his lips before I shouted out, "What, I happen to like school, maybe if you tried more you'd like it too." I grumbled to myself on how boys were stupid. "I like school." Harry said slowly, "It's the only time I can see you guys and get away from the Dursleys." Ron's voice softened, and he admitted, "Yea, I guess I like school too, but only because I get to see my friends." Ginny just sat there smiling like a goon.

She picked herself up from her seat, "You know you guys are weird, I'm going to go back over to Lavender and Pavarti." The malious glint in her eye didn't go unnoticed for Ron instantly yelled out, "Don't you dare even think about telling those gossip girls Ginny, or I'll hex you into next Tuesday!" The door shut behind her with a clink, as she gave a hesitant nod.

Draco's POV (Point of View)

I could only smile slightly as I heard Granger yelling at Weasel. I'm glad I wasn't at the receiving end of that whip, dang she could yell loud if I could be hearing her down the hall with my door shut. I will admit I was slightly lifted that Granger was saying that I was more mature than Weasel, but then I realized at the same time, she actually thought that I was immature. Well damn, I could see some of the truth in that. But I wasn't like that anymore. Stupid Ms. Thinks- She-Knows-It-All. Well I'd show her this year. I'd show everyone that Draco Malfoy was human, that I actually felt. That I actually held the mental capability to be myself.

I sighed putting my head in my hands. This would be a killer to try being the person I had hidden from myself for years. Damn you Lucius! I slouched back into the couch trying the wish way the tension that was tightly coiled in my back. Too long had it been there, a curse to remind me of my hateful past. Closing my eyes, just maybe I'd get some sleep.

Hogwarts

I awoke as I felt the train slowly come to a halt, and with all the hustle and bustle that was coming to my ears, I knew we were at Hogwarts. I quickly peered out the window, and off in the distance Hogwarts stood. The deepest black against the night sky. The lights from the castle peered out welcomingly, and I was slightly relieved that I was returning.

I quickly exited the compartment, knowing the house elves would deliver my luggage to my room. I darted past the Trio's compartment quickly, not daring to look in. I leapt from the train glancing towards the carriages that awaited its students. First years were being lead off by Hagrid, as they peered up at him in awe and surprise. I smirked remembering my first thoughts upon seeing Hagrid. I had thought for a moment that I was going to die, but being the pure blood that I was I just sneered in dislike, while silently praying that he wouldn't kill me.

I shrugged my shoulders shaking the memories away. But one always still jumped out at me from my first year. Harry Potter had refused my friendship. It always stung to remember. How could he pick Weasel over me? Might have been the fact my rude appearance spoke of arrogance.

I muttered to myself, easily avoiding the blocking students who stood in the way who were trying to tell their whole summer's events in a matter of minuets. As I rushed to the nearest carriage, I stopped upon seeing the Thestral. Its white blank eyes made the horse appear blind, but I could feel it watching me. When it turned its head, and gently smelled my face, I had the urge to high tail and run, but I suppressed the urge, and lightly rubbed the horse's muzzle. If a Thestral could nicker, I'm sure it did, because I more felt then heard it. With a last pat, I quickly entered the carriage, then turning around, I shut it softly. The carriage bounded off smoothly, and I almost eagerly awaited my return. But little did I know of the pairs of eyes that had watched my encounter with the Thestral.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V. (Point of View)

"Harry…Harry" A hand flashed briefly in front of me starling me from my daze. I shook my head, and turned to look into the concerned brown eyes of Hermione. "Harry… are you ok?" Her voice was soft and comforting as her eyebrows were knit together with worry. I smiled to myself, for Hermione had a bigger heart then all the Slytherin's put together; no wait, they didn't have hearts, the cruel insolent think- they- rule- the - world bim-boes.

"Sorry Hermione I'm ok, I was just… thinking." I could not help but glance over at the Slytherin table. I quickly pulled my eyes back to her face hoping she hadn't noticed. But following my glance, her eyes riveted on the shinnying mass of blonde hair. Her lips curved slightly, and one eyebrow rose in amusement, she turned back to me. "Well, of who you were thinking about I can tell that much, but what about?" For a moment I considered lying, but what was the use, Hermione could pick up lies like a hound to a deer trail. I sighed, quickly glancing around us. No one was watching, and the chatter of the other Hogwarts students would throw off any listening ears.

Hermione face was serious, and her eyes narrowing intently; waiting. "Well ummm… do you remember our 5th year?" Hermione blinked slowly and said sarcastically, "Of course, I completely forgot." She paused for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry there were a million things that happened that year, be more specific." I blushed lightly, and coughed to try and hide it, but I'm sure Hermione saw right through it, but she didn't say anything, and for that I was glad.

Well, remember when I saw the Thestral for the first time, and Ron and you couldn't see them. You know only those who have seen… death and pain can see them." Hermione nodded her head, her eyes growing bigger with her curiosity. "Well, I saw them tonight and the least likely person I'd ever guess to show them comfort was…Malfoy." Hermione sat up straight and nearly shouted, "What!" A couple of heads turned her way, and she ducked down muttering. "Sorry bout that Harry, but I'm having a hard time believing my ears, what do you mean about him showing comfort?" "Trust me, I almost didn't believe it either, and I saw it with my own eyes. Malfoy just stood beside and, and never before have I seen a Thestral acknowledge a person before, but it did. It bent its head, and smelled him. Malfoy then rubbed its nose and I could almost see that… horse nicker to him. He quickly rushed to the carriage after that, no doubt hoping no one would see him. But I doubt many can see the Thestrals."

Hermione bit her lower lip in thought, "How did he act toward it?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know he wasn't sneering that's for sure, he almost looked calm, but he almost seemed… sick." I didn't know how to explain the look Malfoy had, it was so unknown to his face, that I had hardly registered it. It seemed as though he was almost sad. But that couldn't be true, Malfoy's were cold-hearted pricks.

Hermione was about to say more, when Dumbledore rose to his feet. The hall went instantly silent, awaiting his speech for who the new heads were. As I glanced over at Hermione, I could see her fidgeting in her seat. I laughed to myself, for it was so like Hermione to be nervous when everyone else automatically knew in would be her as our Head Girl. No one was complaining, except maybe the Slytherin's who all thought Pansy would win. They seemed to think that Hermione didn't even stand a chance, as if. I rolled my eyes, the day I wanted Pansy to be Head Girl was the day I… kissed Crabb and Goyal. As I looked over at them I couldn't help the shivers of disgust that rolled down my back. Crabb was snogging with his girlfriend Millicent and as Ron so often liked to describe it, "Two beached Whales mating". I snorted with the memory of that day. Meanwhile Goyal was ramming food down his throat like there was no tomorrow. He didn't even bother to wipe his face.

I cringed deciding I'd had enough of those two. I turned back to Professor Dumbledore who was now getting to the good stuff. "…And now time for me to announce to our new Head Girl. The whole Great Hall was silent, well that was until Pansy stood up and yelled, "ME!" Every head turned to look at her and in unison said, "Shut up Pansy!" The whole Hall was then filled with laughed, and I laughed along too as Blaise stood up, trying to defend his girlfriend with glares.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled, and I knew he was laughing to himself, "I sorry Miss. Parkinson, but our new head girl is…" I swear Dumbledore always had to pause for at least ten seconds before announcing anything big. "From Gryffindor, Miss. Hermione Granger!" The whole hall applauded, and as Hermione walked up to the front, Ron and Ginny were whistling and hollering, "We love you Hermione!" Ron smirked at his sister, and I heard him say, "Why gee Ginny, I never knew you were a lesbian." I doubled over laughing, as Ron got what was left of the cherry pie in his face. Ginny was smirking evilly, and Ron bellowed, Ahhhh… Ginny! "You're so evil! You should have been placed in their house." Ron was pointing towards the Syltherin table, his flaming face was still seen through the layer of whipped cream and pie. Ginny just laughed, and walked away to sit with some of her other friends.

Using what was left of the napkins, I helped Ron clean his face, but a pink tint still remained on his face. The pie in his hair wouldn't come out, and I kept laughing as I helped; it was too hilarious.

"…Ok now time for our Head Boy…" Long pause once again. A few heads turned toward me and nodded their heads. But for some reason I already knew it wouldn't be me. "Draco Malfoy." Those two words were met by complete silence, and then Snape rose gracefully from his chair clapping, while glaring at everyone else to do the same. Then the Slytherin's joined in along with what was left of the Professors. I think the rest of the school was too stunned to do anything else.

Draco stood from his table and walked foreword toward the front of the hall. You could hear as some of the girls sighed, and I just rolled my eyes. His strides were long and graceful. It… it looked almost like he were floating. Looks like Malfoy practiced his pureblood look over the summer, because he was even surpassing Snape.

When Draco reached Dumbledore he whispered something into his ear. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, then turned back to the Great Hall as a whole and said, "I hope you enjoy you first day back, or for some of you, your first day here." He smiled down at the new first years, and continued on. "You may now retire to your dormitories where you may sleep or…" He rolled his eyes. "Party. You are dismissed." Most jumped from their chairs excitedly and cheered once more.

Hermione came back down the Gryffindor table where she was met with many hugs and complements. She smiled in gratitude and continued through the crowd till she got to me. "Congratulations Hermione, I knew you could do it!" I gave her a hug, and she laughed. She laughed even harder when she saw Ron's face. "Ron you are too silly." She said giving him a hug, and kissing his cheek. She froze for a second thinking, and licked her lips. She then looked up at Ron, "Cherry right?" Ron turned even redder, but I think it was from the kiss more than anything. We laughed again, and then following the rest of the Gryffindor; we were off to our dormitories.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron's P.O.V.

She lay on the couch where she had collapsed. All over on the floor and stairs Gryffindor's lay. Some were even snoring in their sleep. Hermione's eye lids fluttered quickly as she dreamed, and I wished I didn't have to wake her. Yawning loudly, and then stretching, I cursed falling asleep closest to the door. Dumbledore just had to assign me to trample all over the others to get a Hermione Granger who just had to fall asleep the farthest away from the portrait, before going off to her OWN dormitory. Hey, she practically didn't live hear anymore. But then Malfoy popped up in my mind's eye. Bugger, I'd chain myself to my bed before staying in the room across from Malfoy. Not to mention walking out of your room to see him, torn between wanting to punch the git, or follow Dumbledore's house unity rules.

I guess it was good that Hermione was made Head, because I would sooner punch Malfoy then to try and be nice. Patience she was, our Hermione. I just can't wait until Malfoy pushes her too far. Then Malfoy will have bit off more then he could chew, for if Hermione's anger was ever unleashed, the person she was angry at would get it. Harry and I had pushed her a couple of times, and we stopped right on the brink, and that was still scary.

"Hermione…Hermione." I roughly pushed and prodded at her shoulder. "Nooo… let me sleep!" She mumbled as she turned onto her side. I groaned to myself, and with a pull, she fell to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open, and her mouth was set in a small o. "Ronald Weasly. Did you just push me off this couch?" I looked down at her with bloodshot eyes, as I fought down the one hundredth yawn that threatened to come on. "Maybe I did, but it's because a certain professor is waiting patiently out in the hall to take you to YOUR dormitory. Sorry Herm, but you're head girl. So go get in your own bed, while I take this spot that you so readily warmed up for me." I quickly jumped onto the couch, and pulled the quilt up under my chin.

Hermione sat up, and just glared, but it was all lost in the humored look in her eyes. She shook her head, and I could see as she silently laughed. "Goodnight Ron." She whispered as she stood, then she gave me a peck on the forehead. I'm glad it was dark, so she couldn't see as my face burned. Then with a last look, she turned to leave. I smiled at her retreating form as people groaned, and some yelled as she stepped on them. Turning back on my side, I fell straight back into the slumber I had only 5 minuets ago.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Hey!" "Sorry… sorry, didn't mean to step on you." I whispered trying to find clear footing on the Gryffindor Common Room floor. I finally reached the portrait, and it opened quietly. The fat lady stared down her nose at me "If you had not fallen asleep in the Dormitory, I wouldn't gave been awakened for Dumbledore to get you." She turned her head away angrily, and I muttered a quick apology which she didn't notice.

I turned to face Dumbledore as he smiled warmly down at me. "I'm hope Ron didn't mind getting you so much, but I don't think I could maneuver through so many bodies." His eyes twinkled merrily, and he turned to lead the way. In his place stood a smiling Malfoy. He shook his head and "tsk-ed" in the most annoying way. Then with a grace that seemed inhuman, he strode off after Dumbledore. I stare down at myself, and tried to no avail to flatten the wrinkles in my clothes. I feared what my hair and face looked liked. Sighing, I followed.

I felt like I was in a trance, there was nothing to distinguish my journey through the halls, as I walked in a sleepless haze. I suddenly stopped at a painting that hung on the wall. First all the picture showed was a black sky during a night thunder storm. Then slowly a man appeared, his cloak billowing as he walked closer and closer. In his hand he held the reins to the black horse that walked beside him; smoke billowing from its nostrils. The man's face was covered by his hood, and his eyes seemed to glow. He stared down at Malfoy and I, and I felt as though my mind was being read through. I instantly drew up the walls in my head, and the man smirked before turning to face Dumbledore. "They will do." Dumbledore nodded his head, and turned to us, "Now each of you will get your own password for entering the Dormitory, this is in case someone sneaks into the Dormitory, we can then know from what house that person was from. Then you will have another password for entering your room. Draco your room is on the right, and Hermione your room is on the left." I nodded my head, and Dumbledore paused before starting to walk away.

Dumbledore was nearly down the hall, when Malfoy called to him, "Professor… how was it that Pansy and Blaise got to the station on time?" Dumbledore turned back around and chuckled, "Oh, they didn't get there on time, but your head of house decided to go and retrieve them." Malfoy nodded solemnly, and I heard his whisper to himself, "For once Snape I wish you hadn't done that." I glanced up at him wondering what he meant, but his eyes were trained to Dumbledore's retreating back.

I tuned to the hooded man in the painting, and he asked quietly, "Password?" His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I pondered what to make my password. As I stared up at the man, I knew in the painting he was drawn alone, and in a dark setting for a reason. I smiled up at him and whispered quietly so that only he could hear, "Out Cast." I could tell the man was startled by my knowing look, even though I could not see beyond the hood. His glowing eyes widened, and then dilated to slits, "You are one with intelligence, and perhaps you shall figure out my secret like your friend already has." His eyes glanced over at Malfoy, and I looked at Malfoy in surprise. The portrait opened quickly, and I entered still staring back at Malfoy as he refused to meet my eyes. The portrait shut behind me, and I glared at it. I could hear the man as he laughed.

I brushed the dark man and Malfoy from my mind, and walked into the room. I gasped as I was met with the clash of black and white. Though the colors clashed, they also matched and seconded each other. Walking past the black couch with the black and white streaked pillows, and I walked to the painting on the left side of the wall. In the painting stood a white tiger, its blue eyes staring into my own. It purred quietly, and I smiled before saying, "Predator". I liked that aspect, from being a Gryffindor lioness myself. The tiger nodded its head, and the portrait opened. I wonder if they somehow knew I liked tigers.

I sighed as I was met with the colors I liked the best, Gryffindor Red, silver and black. Though the colors seem dark, and evil, they also drew me in, in an alluring mysterious sense. I hardly noticed anything else but the bed that quietly spoke to my body without words. I slipped quickly under the warm soft covers, and as my head hit the pillow, I could not help as sleep overcame my exhausted body.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's P.O.V.

Tap…Tap…tap.tap.tap! "Damn it! I'm coming to the bloody window!" I finally gave up trying to sleep, and threw the pillow off my head; slamming it against the wall. Throwing the covers off, I slowly walked to the window. There the owl hooted, continually pecking at the glass. With a sigh I opened the window. The owl flew in, while managing to knock over everything in its wake. "Shit" I swore then quickly managed to capture it around the leg, but as I took a step; I tripped. Right over the blasted covers and as I fell, all I could think was: Save me, save the owl. Well, I guess my body made the decision for me, as I crashed to the floor; the owl protected by my body. So much for Vampire awareness, I seemed to be falling over as of late. Then to make matters worse, I heard as the door to the bathroom creaked open quickly.

The owl seeing the invader; bit me! My hand instantly released its hold, and the bird flew toward the person. I twisted, the covers tightening around my thighs, and legs in a very uncomfortable position, to see my invader.

That's how I found myself downright staring at Hermione Granger, the one girl in the world I never knew who could have curves like that! Her mouth was open in a silent o, as she stared wide-eyed down at me. For a moment none of us could speak. I tried desperately to keep my eyes averted from the long red silken robe that formed to her body like a second skin. I knew she had just come from a shower, and her long damp curly hair fell in small bounces to the small of her back. The fact that I had noticed that she was cold, stirred lust in my lower stomach.

I swallowed loudly, and then coughed to hide the tension that was slowly growing in the room, "So I see you are here to see me at my moment of weakness." I tried to sound humored, but the cough that was stuck in my throat changed all that. At first she didn't respond, then she said softly, "I… I heard the crashes and I… I came here to see…" Her words were mumbled, and she seemed shy all of a sudden. I rose from the floor, clenching my stomach to keep lower parts of my body from reacting to the female body that stood so near with very little clothing on. I asked concerned, "Granger are you alright?" Her face blanched, as I approached, and she quickly backed into the bathroom. "I… I'm fine." She quickly grabbed the bird from her shoulder, and threw him to me, "I have to go… I didn't mean to disturb you," and with that she fled into her own room.

For a moment I was utterly shocked. What was wrong with Granger? I sighed, pushing the stray pieces of hair from my face. Then I turned back to the owl as it hooted angrily at me. "Stupid bird!" I said as I glared at it. Then I noticed the letter, the thing that had started this whole episode. That's when I saw the blood. The blood that stained and dripped from the envelope.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Oh my God, Malfoy probably thought me a total nutcase, I thought as I drank my pumpkin juice down in rapid gulps until the bottom of the cup could be seen. I placed the cup back down on the table, and gave a quiet burp of content. That's when I notice Ron and Harry staring at me like I had grown an extra head. "Thirsty are you, Hermione?" Ron said shocked. I blushed, "Yea, I guess so." Ron just nodded his head and laughed then went back to eating his breakfast. Harry on the other hand whispered over to me, "Rough night?" I nodded my head slowly, "I just had a shock this morning. It came as a huge shock." "What was it, Malfoy?" Ron asked sarcastically. Instantly upon saying his name I jumped. Now I had both Ron's and Harry's eyes staring over at me seriously. Ron stood from his chair; ready to jump across the Great Hall to punch Malfoy in the face. "What did that ferret do Hermione?" He nearly yelled. I grabbed his cloak, and made him slam back down onto the bench. I laughed nervously, "What would you expect, I just forgot about Malfoy being there. It was just a morning shock. You don't need to freak out Ron." Ron nodded his head slightly, but kept peering angrily over at the Slytheirn Table.

I sighed, thanking god for that close call. What would they think of what I really saw? I could still see the image that was now engraved forever into my brain.

I remember hearing the crashes from his room, since I was in the bathroom drying up after my shower. On the other side of the bathroom I could see that his door was slightly open. Automatically I thought something bad was happening, and reacting to my Gryffindor bravery; I shot the door open looking for an attacker. All I found was an owl that flew right over to me from a bundle on the floor. It landed on my shoulder lightly, and hooted happily into my ear.

That's when I saw what appeared to be a bundle of covers turn into Draco Malfoy. His whole body twisted toward me, and those sharp eyes of grayish blue cut to mine. Right then I was spellbound. His blonde hair fell slowly into his eyes, and for once it wasn't slicked with gel, and the effect was magical. I felt my breath hitch, and my eyes acting upon their own selves admired the body that rested twisted in the blankets in a most sexual way. The fact that everything from the waist down was covered left my mind to picture the naughtiest things I had never even thought of. Slowly my eyes rose back up, and stopped upon seeing the chiseled abs that spoke of workouts and sweat, and sweat was what made my body act. All of this happened it but a few seconds, but to me it was an eternity. I whipped my eyes away to land on his face, which wasn't looking at me.

I hardly even registered what he said, but all it registered in my mind was something resembling a purr. Crap, now my mind was making it into a seducing thing. As he rose I gulped; the covers slowly slipped down to reveal the black silk boxes that hung low on his hips, and my eyes slowly followed the light blonde hair the started at his belly button, and went down to the boxers, where it still continued lower to... God I was thinking so perverted, but the way his abs quivered when he clenched to rise himself up from the floor was a sin. No guy should look that sexy. After all that, all I remembered was the guilt I felt as I fled the room.

I was pulled from my thoughts quickly enough, "Ummm… Hermione you're turning red… I don't think your breathing." I blushed even more as I took in the much needed air. "I ahhh… was remembering something really…" I trailed off nervously trying not to stare Harry in the eye.

Slowly I returned to absent mindedly picking at the food on my plate. That's when I glanced over at the object of my minds turmoil, which was seated at the Slytherin table. Bad mistake. Cool eyes met mine, and I jumped involuntarily. He mouthed, "Meet me later." I gulped, and I bet my eyes were as big as golf balls. I nodded my head slowly and I felt as dread filled my body like lead.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn it!" Granger probably thought me now to be a psycho. No wonder she was so stunned; anyone would be if they had seen a letter with blood on. I know that I would have freaked.

But still… that was nothing compared to what that son of a bitch had done. How could he…..

Earlier

The letter dripped blood; thick and oozing. Blood that was such a dark red that it contrasted to the white paper in an eerie way. I glanced up at Granger's retreating back as she ran through our connected bathroom to her own room. Her door shut with a click. Sighing, I quickly shut mine as well. Staring down at the letter in my hand sent chills down my spine, and I contained the urge to taste the blood. My human sense of disgust over threw it easily. Even without my vampire senses, I could tell that the blood was obviously fresh.

I ripped the letter open quickly, glancing at the hurried scrawl of none other than Blaise Zabini's handwriting.

_Draco, I need help. I think I've done something terribly wrong._

Shit, the bastard probably got caught drinking from someone. Well, hell I wouldn't help him out of that problem, it was his fault. But then the realization hit me. This much blood didn't come from just drinking. This was life's blood; blood that comes from the tearing of flesh. In other terms it was gory. Oh Fuck… he didn't kill, did he?

I didn't even think as I threw on my cloak, and rushed out of the Head dormitories. I rushed quickly down the halls, darting in between gossiping girls and students who walked too slowly. No doubt I appeared to be a mad man. Quickly, I was making my way toward the dungeons; headquarters of the Slytherins.

The dungeons loomed before me, and on instinct I made my way toward the portrait that lead to the Slytherin dormitories. I glared at the wizard in the portrait, "Let me in." I said coolly. The wizard nodded and without a moments hesitation it swung open.

I ran in, hardly glancing at the Slytherins who lounged in the common room whispering and telling jokes. Taking the steps two at a time, I climbed up to the boy's dormitory. I glanced quickly from bed to bed; no Zambini. Where the hell did that arse hole think I was going to go? I quickly turned on one of the boys who sat going through his clothes. "Where is Zambini?" I growled. The boys eyes widened, and he pointed to the room that was left separate from the all the other beds.

So Zabini thought he was special enough to get his own room. I stalked toward the door, and rapped harshly on its frame. "Zabini! Open up, it's me." No sooner had the words escaped my mouth when the door opened a crack. I could see as Blaise's eyes peered out nervously.

Upon seeing me, he opened the door farther. I stared at his bloodied face, chest and hands. Even his pants had blood on them. I could not help as my vampires senses heightened with the smell of someone's blood. My body tingled in the instinctual anticipation of a kill, but it was all lost when I caught the sent of something I knew. Something I knew very well; it was life's blood.

I sneered in disgust, "If you needed help, why didn't you tell Pansy? I'm sure she'd love to see this other side of you."

I saw as Blaise's body tensed, and his hands shook uncontrollably. "Draco…" His voice quivered in fear, and all of my senses were alerted to their max. So alert that I could sense the heartbeat that was barely holding onto life inside of the room. Then I could smell the scent of sex that wafted from the room, and something else; The scent of a woman. A woman I knew all too well… Pansy.

I didn't even wait; I threw Blaise out of the way yelling, "You son of a bitch, you didn't…" I was cut off by the scene that nearly killed me.

She lay of the blood soaked white bed sheets, her body lay at angles, her whole body covered in blood. Her stomach wasn't even noticeable; it looked as if something had dug its way out of her. Her neck and chest were covered with holes, and gashes that hadn't been bothered to be closed.

"I did… didn't mean to. I just got rialed up, and the blood… it was so strong , pounding in my head, my body… I just lost it and I…" I hardly listened as Blaise stuttered franticly.

In fact I paid it no heed as I through him with all my strength against the stone wall. My arms held him pinned by his throat, "If she dies… I will kill you!" My voice was as sharp and as cold as ice, but my body shook with the effort it took to hold in my barely controlled rage. I released him quickly, and he fell hard to the stone floor. My glare though did not even die in the least.

He swallowed air back in with loud gasping gulps. I didn't even care, and I turned back to the bed. Carefully, I threw my cloak over Pansy's naked body. As gently as I could, I picked her up in my arms. Her breath was shallow, and hardly even noticeable to even my vampire senses.

She was fading. I didn't waste anymore time. I didn't even look at Blaise as I passed. I only thought of one thing, my destination; the Hospital Wing. Using as much care I made my way through empty halls and stair cases; praying that Pansy would make it. Soon the door loomed in front of me, using my leg; I kicked it open. "Madam POMFREY!" I yelled. I rushed across the room to place her on the nearest cot. Madam Pomfrey entered, "Mr. Malfoy please try to…" She gasped as she saw Pansy. "Save her… Please." I begged softly.

With out a word Madam Pomfrey rolled the cart into another room, and the door shut behind her. I was left alone, in dead silence, with only my boxers on, and no shoes. I sighed slowly, walking over to the nearest chair. Pushing the sticky hair from my face I waited. I didn't wait long before Dumbledore blew through the room and into the room Madam Pomfrey had entered.

It appeared I wasn't going to be informed until later. I stood and began to pace the length of the floor. Once more the doors flew open and Snape entered. He glanced over at me and stopped. "Malfoy, I do suggest you put some clothes on and head to breakfast. We will discuss this later." His voice sounded clipped, and he then too made his way into the other room.

I angrily left the room, cursing the whole way. I quickly made my way back to my own dormitory, and changed clothes. I managed just barely to make it to breakfast. But it seemed as the though the day was already ruined.

Present

So that's how I found myself missing all of my classes, and sitting in Dumbledore's office once again. But this time I was waiting, and one hour had soon become three. Fawks had probably even fallen asleep on my knee, and I too was beginning to doze off.

"Ahhh… Mr. Malfoy." I was snapped out of my sleeping haze by Dumbledore's voice. "Professor… please say she is alright… is she …" Dumbledore rose one hand, and I stopped myself, waiting to hear what Dumbledore would say.

"You do know that she was very very close to death when you brought her to us." I nodded my head, trying to swallow the lump that was sticking in my throat. "Right now she is alive, but though she is healed on the outside, she is not on the inside. I really do fear what she will be like when she awakens. So I am preparing you now Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Parkensin may be forever mentally unstable."

I let my face slowly fall into my hands, and the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, I held back. I slowly realized that Dumbledore was speaking once again. "Sorry Professor, what did you say?" I muttered my voice slightly cracking.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to soften even more. "Could you please tell us what happened. If you cannot, would you mind if I flipped through your memories myself, I would find the one I am looking for without even seeing anything else." For a moment I was too startled to say anything. But he wouldn't see my other memories then. I nodded my head slowly, and Dumbledore moved to kneel beside me. Placing both hands on my temples, he closed his eyes. I did the same. The next moment I was in darkness.

"You may open your eyes now, Mr. Malfoy." I slowly opened my eyes and was startled at the many pairs of eyes that looked back at me. Professor Snape, Madam Pomfree, and Professor McGonagall had all entered the room when I was…out?

Snape turned to Dumbledore and said quietly, "I think I shall teach that class you were speaking about Albus." Dumbledore nodded, then turned back to face me, "You don't mind if they all saw your memory too?" It wasn't really like I had a choice now, but I replied, "Not at all." I still wondered what class Snape meant.

Professor McGonagall stood stiffly, her face as pale as snow. "Albus, what are we to do about… Mr. Zabini." Her voice and posture showed her disgust for him. Dumbledore sighed, and said glancing in my direction, "We will decide that when we meet with the rest of our staff." McGonagall nodded, and said, "I think Mr. Malfoy should be excused from all classes today. Don't you think Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore nodded as said, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for trusting me with your memories. Now please do try to get some sleep, you have had a very tiring day." I nodded, and rose. As I walked away, I felt as all their eyes followed me.

I wondered if all the Professors knew what I was. But it didn't matter that much. But now for the hard part; Granger. Where would I start, and how much could I tell her? But she would have to wait, for even in walking down the halls, my eyes were straining to stay open. I guess she'd have to wait for tomorrow. So with a yawn, I walked to the Head's Portrait. The man came forward, and I spoke my password, "Vampire". But before the portrait swung open the man called out, "I heard what has happened." His voice was cool, and I could tell he was angered, "Our kind is never that weak. You will never fall to that lowness of letting go of everything but the… blood lust. You are a strong vampire, you know. Just like me." I nodded and gave him a smirk, "Thanks!" The vampire laughed, and swung open for me, "Good night." He whispered. I rolled my eyes. Was it that obvious that I was tiered?


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's P.O.V.

He had said, "Meet me later. Right? Well, I mean, that must have been what he mouthed. Grrrr… ever since diner, all I've done is sit and wait. And for what? To have Malfoy perform a no show. So practical of a spoiled git.

Well, that would actually be a good thing because then I wouldn't have to admit that I had been blindly staring.

Great! I sighed kicking myself the whole time. Why did I even have to look, I mean I've hated that prat since… forever. It shouldn't even matter that all until this year I suddenly noticed guys in a different light.

Crap, there I went again. "Bad Hermione Bad bad bad." I muttered angrily to myself. Wasn't talking to yourself the first sign of insanity! Picking up the pillow on the couch I screamed into it letting out all my anger and frustration. I sighed in content as all the anger spilled out of me. I placed the pillow back to its spot and smiled; my body finally relaxing. But it only lasted a second.

"You know Granger, I don't think that's entirely normal." A voice drawled from the front of the Common room. I gasped, and turned to meet the torment of my mind; Draco Malfoy. His silver eyes laughed at me behind the silken locks that had fallen into his face, as his signature smirk made me want to hide into myself and die. He stood there arms crossed; leaning against the front wall. "You know Malfoy, you don't make me feel any better." I had the vague urge to grab the pillow beside me and 1) scream into again, or 2) throw it at his head. I preferred the latter.

Malfoy just smirked and replied, "I know, but you're too easy to poke fun at." I just peered back up at him. "How did you get in here? I didn't even hear you." I asked suspiciously.

Malfoy laughed, and I was so surprised at hearing him laugh, an actual real laugh that I didn't even hear a word he said. I shook my head and asked bewildered, "What…what did you say." I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I saw him giving me the you-are-too-weird look.

"I said, of coarse you wouldn't hear me, the noise you were making, even though muffled would have silenced even the Great Hall." I blushed a deeper shade of red, even though I knew he was exaggerating.

For a moment neither of us said a word. I looked up to see that Malfoy had moved to the chair across from me. That's when I noticed the bags under his eyes, and that they were they red? "Malfoy." I whispered, "Have you been… crying?" I reached one arm out to comfort him.

He flinched as if been hit, and I pulled my arm back to my side slowly. I tried not to show the hurt on my face, as my mind struggled with what to do with it. I slowly stood, not meeting his eyes. "Well, I'm awfully tiered." I gave myself a fake yawn, and stretched my arms over my head." I think I will be heading off to bed." I did not glance behind me, but continued to the portrait of the tigress.

Right before I was about to whisper my password his voice spoke out softly, "I know what you saw." I felt goose bumps rise up on my arms as a shiver slowly fell from my shoulders to the small of my back.

I turned around slowly willing myself not to look guilty. His eyes had softened, and his whole composure seemed as if it were falling in on itself. In front of me I saw a young man who was crumbling, holding onto nothing, and yet something so small it was barely holding him. Gone was the cool- eyed pureblooded prat who would stare down his nose at you.

Something told me, that me watching him this morning had nothing to do with this. "Malfoy, its ok, I don't need to know..." I said softly trying to lighten up the serious mood that was falling heavily over my shoulders.

Malfoy stood gracefully, "I know that you don't need to know, but it would leave you with questions, and…" He paused for a second before his eyes looked into mine pleading, "I need to get this out… please."

I almost wanted to cry, I really wanted to. He looked so hurt, and the please that he had whispered shook me to my core. You were only that broken if you had lost… someone.

I nodded my head, and walked back to the couch. Malfoy sat down across from me again. "I don't think I can tell you… do you mind if I pensive it?" I stared at him bewildered, as he pulled from his pocket a small glass ball. In the glass ball it looked like a swirl of silvery clouds amid a black sky. Malfoy put his wand to his head, he closed his eyes tightly and breathed heavily before pulling the wand away. A silvery strand came with it, and he placed it in the pensive.

Instantly his whole body relaxed, and I knew that the memory must be great, to have changed him so. He held the pensive out to me, his eyes silently pleading for me to look. I smiled slightly, trying to bring forward some of my Gryffindor bravery. I took the pensive in my hand, and it felt cool to the touch. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I peered into the glass ball, becoming hypnotized by the swirl of thoughts. Then I was being dragged in head first.

I screamed as I fell straight down, but I landed on my feet, in what appeared to be Malfoy's room. I stood back, and watched quietly as the owl came to the window and tapped annoyingly. I couldn't help but smile to myself as Malfoy chased it about the room. I even laughed as he fell flat on his face, grumbling.

That's when I entered, making my grand appearance. I looked like a cop ready to bust a robbery. But then I noticed my red rode, and I gasp. "Hermione Granger how could you have worn that thing." I looked like a slut, but I couldn't help it that I had come from a shower. I had the vague urge to bang my head against the wall.

As soon as I left, that's when I noticed was Malfoy was staring at in horror. The letter had blood on it, and I cringed upon seeing it. Malfoy read the letter, but I didn't read it fast enough over his shoulder. It sucked that he was way taller. But then I realized how close I stood to his bear back, I pushed myself backward, and continued to watch as he grabbed his cloak, and literally ran out of the Common Room with just his boxers on. By the time he stopped in front of the portrait, I realized we were in the dungeons.

We entered the Slytherin Dormitory, and I gazed at everything. I was probably one of the first Gryfindor's in here. Oh, but there was the time in second year when Harry and Ron had got in here. I blushed remember how I had turned out half cat.

I threw the memories off though as Malfoy climbed the stairs. I ran up them after him, by the time I reached the top, I was breathing hard. Malfoy just continued on his way asking a young boy were Blaise was. Malfoy walked to the only door that was up there and knocked. I stood behind him, warily staring at the door. Blaise opened it slightly, then opened it all the way. I wanted to puke. Blood covered him, and his eyes looked almost animal like.

I didn't even listen to the conversation, as I was too intent on what lay on the other side of the door. I almost didn't want to see what was on the other side of that door. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then Malfoy rammed it open, flinging Blaise to the floor. I dashed in behind him, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Pansy. She lay on the bed, appearing to be dead. A tear leaked from my eye, and I angrily watch as Malfoy, also angry, turned on Blaize. I was so mad I wanted to punch the jerk too. As the two boys fought each other, I ran to Pansy's side. Her breath slowly rose and fell, and I soon found Malfoy beside me, placing her in his robe. He exited the room nearly running, and I glared down at Blaize the whole way. When I reached the door, I wished desperately that I could kick him in the ribs.

But Malfoy was moving and the memory going with him, so I hurried to catch up to him. I knew where he was going, and so I hardly had to glance at the blood drops that were on the floor, he was going to the Hospital Wing.

I entered the door right behind him, and watched as Pansy was taken away, and teachers flew through the door. Malfoy had tears slowly leaking down his cheeks, but I doubted that he knew that he was. I cried to, I couldn't help but cry when someone else did. But I hurt too. Just knowing what Blaize had done scared me.

Then I felt warm arms around me, I stared up into the sad face of Draco Malfoy, and he whispered, "It's time to go." I nodded, and I felt as I was pulled from the memory. I found myself back in the Head's Common Room. But this time Draco was slowly rocking me, as I cried.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, "I shouldn't have shown you that." I turned to face him. Tears were falling down his face too, and I slowly wiped them away. For a moment he stiffened, then relaxed as his eyes closed tightly, and more tears fell.

"What kind of monster is he?" I cried at him, hating Blaise with every fiber of my being. Draco flinched back, and I looked at him in concern. His voice held no emotion as he stared me in the eyes, "He's a vampire." Now it was my turn to flinch. Just the thought of being bit into would make anyone tremble. Draco looked hurt for a moment, and then rose. He grabbed my hands in his and brought me up too.

I could feel his breath on my shoulder, and I shivered from its heat. The fact that we were standing millimeters apart might have been it too. He looked down at me with his saddened grey eyes, and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss the tears away. "Grang… Hermione, when Pansy comes back. Would you please help me with her? Only in the Head's Room if that's what you want. But… she's going to need all the help she can get."

For a moment I couldn't say a word. He had just called me Hermione; and I have never loved the named more before he said it. I smiled, and nodded, "I'll gladly help you Mal… Draco." I saw the same look of surprise in his eyes that I had felt when he had said mine.

Draco smiled, and pulled away, "Thank you Hermione, you don't know what this means to me." I nodded my head, and we slowly made are way to our own separate rooms.

I couldn't help but smile, and as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, I could see he was smiling to. My portrait opened quietly, and as it shut, I heard him say, "Goodnight." I couldn't help the warm feeling that swept through me, and it continued to lull me to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahhhhh… breakfast! I smiled down at my hearty plateful of pancakes. So it wasn't blood, but it still tasted good. Ignoring the many stares from my table, I helped myself to a whole bottle of syrup; dumping it all onto the stack of pancakes. Hey the more liquid the better. Plus syrup was sticky, almost mimicking blood. I shook off the thoughts, angrily cursing myself for thinking such. It seemed as though everything was now seen in a new light, and it all somehow chimed in with blood, in one way or another.

I stabbed the first pancake, and greedily stuffed it in my mouth in two bites. I did the same with the second, the third, the forth, then realized I seemed to be the amusement of my table. The Slytherin's snickered, and I shot them all glares. Millicent purred, "Why Draco, aren't you a hungry fellow. As I recall, a male is only that hungry after a good… _exercise_." She emphasized the exercise in a way that everyone knew what she was talking about. Millicent pulled her heavy bosom over the table, laying her elbows on the table, trying to show even more of her voluminous cleavage. "I wonder what kept you up all night, Pansy perhaps?" Her smile turned malicious, "No wonder Pansy isn't here, you must have tiered her out." Her lips curved in an impression of seduction, but all that I felt was an anger that was slowly taking it out on the fork in my hand.

Crabb, her boyfriend, sat right beside her, and yet she had the nerve to flaunt in front of him like some hooker. She leaned in closer, "You know if you ever want something… bigger to hold on to…" She ran her hands over the front of her robe, "you know where to find me." She licked her lips, and sat back down in her seat. She turned back to Crabb who was still eating, and ran her hand down his chest. "Come on Crabb, let's go have some fun." He hadn't even put his silverware down, before Millicent was dragging him out of the great Hall.

I starred down at the once appealing pancakes and pushed them away in disgust. My appetite was there no longer. I unclenched my fists, and the crooked fork fell onto the table with a soft thud. What a great way to end the good start I had started off to.

Owls flew overhead dropping various packages and letters to students about the hall. I sighed upon seeing my father's eagle coming toward me swiftly. Its black wings flapped elegantly as it peered down at everything with a calculating gleam in its eyes. It dropped the letter, without even acknowledging that it had seen me. The letter landed in front of me on the table, and the eagle continued on in its flight without any pause. It screeched in warning at owls that flew too close to it, and it gave a couple of menacing swipes of its razor sharp talons in the opposing owl's direction.

The eagle was just like father, dark, cold, and proud. Like the eagle, his presence was noticed and he was watched warily. For who knew what he would do next?

I pointedly ignored the eagle as it left in a mass of feathers and wings. The letter stared up at me in it's small but neat cursive black ink. It seemed father had made Sala, our housemaid of three years, write it. No doubt he made her rewrite it to his liking, making sure the cursive held no blotches of ink.

Sala was in her mid thirties, her facial features, and figure being one pleasant to the eye. With her red curly hair, and green emerald eyes, she was of instant liking to my father. He had bought her right on the spot, paying a rather handsome price. But Sala wasn't just a housemaid. Both my Mum and I knew what father had made her become the first night she had arrived. We knew from the muffled screams and pleas of help coming that night from my father's rooms. He hadn't even bothered with silencing spells. He did it out of the cruelness of his heart to hurt Sala, but he hurt my Mum too, deeply. I'd never saw her cry as much as I did that night. She slept in my room since being kicked out of her own. Though she thought I slept, I couldn't, not when beside the window stood an angel on her knees.

The moonlight shimmered in on her, casting her into an even more mythical being. Her hands held her face, as silent sobs rocked her small frame. I think she even cried herself to sleep that night. I don't remember when, but I slowly picked her up, and placed her on my bed pushing the covers up to her chin. Her eyes had opened slowly, and she smiled sadly up at me, "I love you my son…" She glanced about herself and said, "I hope I haven't taken your bed."

I just smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Mum." And I did, truly, if that is even possible for me. Only with my Mum did love exist in my world. The rest of it was full of hate, scheming, and power. And at the time, I thought that that was normal. I was a gullible 15 year old, always trying to please the one man who I looked up to. But it was an impossible feat in itself. Lucius Malfoy was never satisfied.

I remember the morning after, and upon seeing Sala, I noticed her eyes no longer held any emotion. Her life had been taken the night before, and what remained; a shell of her former self.

Life after that changed within the Manor. Father didn't even hide his disgust and anger from my Mum. But my Mum grew strong from that night, and did not give in, which I think made him retort to physical means. When I defended her, his rage became unleashed, and he took it out on everyone.

I sighed pondering how such a simple scrawl of penmanship could send me back down into my hidden past. I reluctantly opened the letter, and read through the letter's contents.

_ My Son,_

_Ever since you have left, I feel a disturbance _

_in you, and this will only be temporary! I believe _

_this to be a Change into maturity, and you shall _

_grow stronger if you follow the way of our Dark _

_Lord. I am watching you. Make the wrong move_

_and the consequences… Well, you know what _

_they are. Or if that doesn't work; think of your _

_poor Mum and how disappointed she'd be in you._

I crushed the letter between my hands and crammed in into one of my robe pockets. That bastard! My mum wouldn't be disappointed, she'd feel pain inflicted from his own hands.

I slowly peered down at the rest of my table. Who was it? Who was working as my father's eyes? Goyal was eating like a madman, and I blew both him and Crabb off the list. They wouldn't even be able to put two sentences together to tell my father of my doings. Ahhh… but there was Millicent, and she had so obviously shown that she wanted to get closer to me.

Blaise was off the list too… no doubt he was packing his bags right now, or better yet, being sent of to Azkaban. I preferred the latter, but I knew that that was too much of a punishment. Azkaban was a place for murderers and psycho killers. Zabini hadn't killed, but he had come close, and that was too close for comfort.

I grumbled to myself as I made an exit for the door. By the doors stood Hermione, she glanced up at me, a question in her eyes. I knew she wanted to talk about Pansy. I was about to offer her a smile, but knowing that I was being watched made me stop. I glanced behind me; two dark eyes met mine. Snape's. Why hadn't I thought of him first? His eyes bore into mine as though questioning me on what I was doing.

I decided to just rush past Granger and act like I didn't notice her. But she stopped all that when she lightly touched my arm, "Malfoy may I have a word, I …" I cut her off. Jumping back from her I hissed, "Get a way from me you… mudblood." I sneered down at her, and glanced at my cloak. "Now my new cloak must be burned because it is now contaminated by the scum of you." I said loudly, to make sure all the hall heard, most of all Snape.

Hermione jumped back too, but her's was from hurt. Her face was one of surprise, but her eyes showed a hurt so deep, that when a tear leaked from her eye, I wanted more than anything to take those words back. But I couldn't. Hermione ran out the doors, her hands in her face to stop her tears.

I turned back to smirk happily at Potter and Weasel who were struggling with their rage. Then I met Snape's eye, and he gave a pleased nod before returning to eating his breakfast.

I exited through the door confidently, and when the door shut behind me, I was booking it. Down the halls I ran quickly trying to beat Hermione to the Heads Dormitories. No such luck. As I rounded the last corridor, I saw our portrait close shut. Damn it! "Open please!" I yelled toward the portrait as I ran closer. The vampire held in his surprise and open immediately, and I ran through the portrait.

Hermione was by her own tigress portrait saying her password. "Hermione no! Let me explain." She glared back at me, as it opened, and she went through. I ran sliding in to catch the portrait door before it shut. My hand just got it. The white tigress paced angrily in her portrait, yowling at me. I didn't care, and I entered quickly.

Hermione turned around in response to all the commotion and she visibly jumped upon seeing me in her bedroom. "Malfoy get out!" She yelled, raising her wand defensively. I rose mine as well, "No… not until you hear me out!"

"Malfoy, don't make me hurt you." She said quietly. I lowered my wand, and stood tall. "Go ahead, I deserve it. I hurt you, so you can repay that back in full." I locked eyes with hers, and her mouth was open in a small surprised o. She lowered her wand angrily. "Damn it Malfoy. Stop messing with me!" she slowly sat down on her bed, her whole body softened, and gone was the image of strength. Now she was confused, hurt, and betrayed.

I walked over to her slowly, and sat beside her. I didn't look at her, but gazed down at my hands. "I'm sorry Hermione." I felt as her gaze ran across my face, but I still didn't look up. "I know I hurt you, and doing it made me hurt too. I am being watched… and if anyone saw me acting differently, they would go to my father. It's bad enough that I don't know who it is. But I don't want my mum to deal with the brute end of my actions. She hurts more than any woman should ever withstand." I ended in a soft whisper, and I wanted more than anything to cry for once in my life. To cry for the women who had always been there for me, in one small way or another.

Hermione didn't move, and I risked a glance in her direction. She was staring at me with sympathy in her eyes, and I mumbled, "I don't need your pity, Hermione." She grabbed my face in her hand, and turned it to her. "This is not pity Draco, this is when someone actually cares." She said softly. She dropped her hand, but her eyes did not loose their intensity. When she smiled softly I had to remind myself to breathe.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed heavily. Hermione took my hand in hers and squeezed in reassurance. Just sitting on her bed my hand in hers, I felt at Peace. A peace so comforting and warm, I felt I could sit here an eternity and never be bothered. I felt like I could take on the whole world, and it was all because… someone actually cared about me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Harry, Harry!" I ran down the stone halls after Harry's retreating figure. He turned around upon hearing his name, and I finally caught up to him. I clutched at the stich in my side, and swallowed down the gulps of air. Blast for running in such shoes, curse the inventor.

But never mind shoes, this was much too important. "I had to warn you, I just had to Harry." I gasped out. Harry's expression hardened and he asked seriously, "Hermione what's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulders and stared down at me. I gazed up at his warily, and spoke slowly and softly, perhaps to minimize the blow. "You're not going to believe who is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is." Harry rolled back onto his heels, while rolling his eyes. "Aye Hermione, I won't be surprised no more. Not after all of our past D.A.D teachers." I gasped in horror as Harry brushed past me, and continued into the room, I right on his heels. "But Harry…" But it seemed I was too late.

Ron sat sputtering in his seat, his face red. Harry just glanced down at him in bewilderment before he turned to the front of the class room. I noticed the moment he saw the teacher, his mouth dropped open in surprise as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Snape?" Harry practically shouted. I cringed as Snape let his smirk of gratifying pleasure come across his pale face.

I quickly sat down beside Ron, trying to make myself as unnoticeable as I could. Harry still stood staring at Snape as if in a trance of downright disbelief. Snape spoke out in his cool monotone voice, "Why isn't it Mr. Potter, late for class I see. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor." He smiled wickedly and continued; "Now if you'd please sit down and pay attention you might actually learn something." Snape turned back to his table and began to scan over the papers. The Slytherin's snickered in delight, and both Ron and Harry shot them glares. Harry reluctantly sat down on the other side of Ron. I heard him as he grumbled to Ron.

Snape turned back around, and tapped his wand on the desk in front of him to signal attention. "Now let us begin. Turn to page 220. Today we shall…" The door banged open loudly. In the doorway stood the one and only Blaize Zambini. I felt as my mouth dropped opened, and I bet I looked like Harry had but a few moments ago.

Snape's eyes bulged, and he spat, "What is this disturbance?" Blaize gazed up at Snape and went to an unoccupied seat, "I am to stay." That was all he spoke, and some how the whole class new something was amiss, especially when Snape cursed, "That will be 50 points from Slytherin for being tardy and disrupting my class room!" He whipped around so fast and began to write on the board, the chalk squeaking loudly of the frustration that Snape was trying to hide.

I risked a glance in Draco's direction, and I could see as he was glaring daggers into Blaize's back. I shivered hoping I'd never be the one that that gaze would be directed on. Blaize was snickering with another Slytherin his whispers being heard loud and clear. "My parents would never let me be expelled." I could tell he didn't dare look behind him, for he knew what he would see there; one very angry Draco Malfoy. Any angry Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with, one that could be scary at least.

Snape turned back to the class, "Turn to page 856, we will be starting a chapter that I've decided not to pass." His smile spoke volumes, and I wondered what Snape was getting at. That's when we all read the huge white chalk that stood out on the black board.

_Vampires _

The word had been underlined three times, exaggerating its importance. We all flipped to page 856. I gazed at the picture that started the chapter. I gasp. It was the man from the heads portrait. He gave me a slow acknowledging nod, and I nodded back bewildered. I turned to Ron, "I haven't seen this chapter before, and I swear I've read this whole book!" Ron looked at me like I'd grow a second head, and I turned back to my book, my cheeks burning. "Bloody Hell, the man's talking to me." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, me too. I think he's a vampire." I glanced up at Draco who sat on the right side of the class room. He was slowly turning the pages, almost reluctantly. His face had become unnaturally pale, even with his completion. I gazed over at him in concern. When he finally turned to the right page, I saw as his whole body relaxed, and he sighed in relief; obviously listen to what the man was saying. But I think he must have felt me looking for his eyes shot up to mine. I jumped in my seat, and Draco quickly glanced away, but he slowly brought his eyes back to mine, and gave me a half smile. His eyes were gray, right? My god for a moment they had seemed… yellow? It must have been my imagination, I thought to myself. I looked back up at Snape, but his black eyes were trained intently to one individual. One individual who was practically squirming in his seat.

Blaize was staring down at his closed book in fear. His eyes were huge, as his fingers turned white from clenching the table. Snape having had enough, whipped his wand up and muttering under his breath, pointed at the book. It flipped up out of the air, and landing open on page 856. Blaize whimpered at what the cloaked man in the picture was saying to him. He pushed himself away from the table, "Stop it, Stop!" He practically screamed the words. Snape who seemed to find pity of the Slytherin, spoke out, "Vermelious stop." Glancing in all the other books I saw Vermelious's yellow eyes all glaring at Blaize.

Blaize held his head in his hands, not daring to look up. All I could do was stare in disbelief with the rest of the class. What had the… man… vampire Vermelious said that had scared Blaize so. But whatever it was, Blaize deserved it.

Snape turned to rest of the class, "Can someone tell me what vampires are?" I shot my hand up, no one else's hand was up, and so Snape reluctantly muttered, "Yes miss Granger?"

I glared over at Blaize, "Vampires are blood sucking fiends that have no heart, no soul, nothing. They a naught but murderers." Blaize flinched, but he wasn't' the only one, I saw Draco shift in his seat uncomfortably, but I just glared down at Blaize as his eyes met mine in disbelief.

Blaize was the one who had to turn away first, and I turned back to look up at Snape. His eyes gazed down at my angry ones, and I looked up at him defiantly. Even though he didn't show it I felt as though Snape was glad of my "pointing fingers" at Blaize. It just depended on if the rest of the class and if they were catching on to the hints yet. Snape turned to take in the whole class, and his voice switched into teacher mode. "Most of that is true, in most cases. But you will learn more of it later." Draco's head shot up, and he gazed up at Snape in… hope? I shook my head; boy was my mind playing tricks with me today.

Slowly the class began to gaze at Blaize in a whole new light, and I saw as some of the Slytherins scooted their chairs away from Blaize. I heard one kid question aloud, "What was it that you did Blaize that nearly got you expelled?" Another girl answered, "Yea, where is Pansy? She's been gone as long as you have." Blaize flinched upon hearing the name Pansy, and the whole class caught it. The class immediately became silent, and I could see as they were putting two and two together. The Slytherins who sat by Blaize stood up and moved to a new seat. I nearly choked as a Slytherin girl came to sit to the right of me. She did not say a word, but I could see the anger in her watery eyes.

I looked back at Blaize. He sat alone all by himself, and his look of sorrow slowly mirrored across my own face. He slumped in his chair, his hands rose to his eyes. Trying to wipe the tears away. But the sniffle gave it away. Now "pointing fingers" didn't make me happy anymore.

I almost wanted to cry too. What I feared most was to be alone, and Blaize was surely alone. My mind slowly replayed the scene of Blaize when Draco went to him. Opening the door how the guilt and fear echoed in his eyes, just how they were right now. And now that I looked back at it was there horror in his gaze. Yes there was… Blaize Zambini was afraid of what he had done, of what he had become.

I slowly realized I was standing, my own eyes watery. I hardly knew what I was doing, but I knew it was right. I picked up my books and parchment, and slowly, cautiously walked over to the thing I feared. But I pushed my fear away, when I saw the boy who was lost. I placed my books on the table, and took my new seat. Blaize's head shot up, and he stared at me with confused red eyes. I smiled slightly, and squeezed his arm in reassurance.

I turned back to face the front of the class, acting like nothing was unusual. Blaize muttered hoarsely, "Why are you doing this?" I knew he was trying to whisper, but I knew no amount of whispering could keep anyone in this dead silent classroom from hearing. I turned back to face him, feeling my own expression softening, "No one deserves to be alone, no matter what."

Time seemed to have stopped then, and I felt the words seep into my fellow classmates. They softly muttered to themselves, but were too embarrassed or arrogant to go back to their original seats. But I knew that… this class would have a whole knew feeling to it, and I only hoped I would be able to deal with it.

I felt as a body sat in the chair to the right of me. I whipped my head around, and came face to face to a pair of saddened gray blue eyes. He tilted his head slowly at me, and smiled weakly. "You always do what's right Hermione." He whispered gruffly, and I felt the words seep into me especially when my name slid off his tongue easily, and my blood hummed excitedly in my veins. I hoped I didn't blush like an idiot.

Who knew how much it took for Draco Malfoy to come over here. But whatever it was, Malfoy was more of a man than I had ever known. I doubted very few men could sit one chair down from the man who nearly killed one of the most important people in his life, and forgive him enough to let him back in.

So with Draco beside me, I actually felt I would be able to deal with whatever came my way. I just hoped I wouldn't crash on the sharp rocks at the bottom, for I knew I was falling for Draco. Freefalling, actually.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco's P.O.V.

The fire burned slowly, crackling as sparks shot off of the firewood. The clock ticked quietly, but all that was far far away. Just on the vague outskirts of my drowsy sleep. Slowly, I knew I was waking, but I tried to hold on to my dream though I knew naught what it was about. I just knew it was a good one. The sofa framed my body as I slept, and the warmth that emitted from it, and the fire was soothing. Laying on the sofa had never felt so wonderful. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. Slowly, reluctantly, I let my eyes open. Sleep still clouded my mind, but not enough for me to recognize the dark brown eyes that stared down at me from only a foot away.

"Ahhhhh…" I flew backward and fell off the side of the sofa and onto the cool stone floor. My head hit with a crack. "Shit" I mumbled to myself as I tied to make out the designs in the ceiling. I could hear as Hermione franticly flew around the Sofa bumping into the table. "Oh… oh my god, Draco. I am so sorry!" Her eyes ran over me franticly, and concern was etched into her face. She bent down to take my hand, and pulled me up some what roughly into a sitting position. She smacked away my hand that began to touch the back of my head. But she didn't smack it away soon enough, for I could feel the bump forming. Oh shit, I thought to myself.

"Oh Draco, that was so stupid of me. But you looked so peaceful from normal, and I could help but stare." She rambled on, "no wait, I wasn't staring I was uhh… Actually I had just been passing by and…" I put my finger to her lips, and she stopped abruptly as her eyes widened. Her lips were as soft as they looked. If only I could taste them, but I threw the thoughts to the back of my mind.

I smiled, "Whoa, Hermione… calm down. I'm fine." I pulled myself to my feet, and grabbed her hands in mine, and pulled her up beside me. I groaned at the headache that was quickly falling upon me, and I couldn't help but feel the painful bump. Hermione looked up at me guiltily. She gave a small crooked smile, "Sorry, again." She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "But here, I can make it all better!" She stuck her hand it her pocket and retrieved her wand from it. Now it was my eyes that widened, "Hermione… what are you doing?" For every one of my retreating steps, she echoed with one step foreword.

My back hit the wall behind me, and I couldn't help but look side to side for an escape. "Humph…" I trained my eyes back toward an agitated Hermione. With her hands on her hips, and a pout on her lips, I couldn't help but smile. "Draco Malfoy…" She said, and it brought back the tsk tsk Professor McGonagall seemed to possess whenever staring down at me is disapproval. "I am not going to hurt you. Just let me take a look. I promise I can heal it…" I put my hand out in front of me in a "stay back" manner. "Oh no no no no no…" I shook my head. "Don't even think about it, I'm fine. F-I-N-E!"

Hermione huffed herself up, "Now Draco lets be realistic. You are hurt because of me, so I'm going to heal it." I shook my head "no". "Damn it Malfoy! Now lets be serious, I'm the one with the wand, and you're defenseless!" Now I met her eyes with mine, and I didn't doubt that they had their malicious glint in them. I could visibly see as Hermione literally gulped. "Me, defenseless? I don't think so." I said softly.

Now she was the one retreating as I steadily stalked her down. My height just showed how much of a force she was dealing with, if only she knew the vampire skills that I possessed. But it the back of my mind, I knew I didn't stand a chance against Hermione while she had a wand. Slowly her fear began to change to… humor? I wondered what she was trying to get at. She was noticeably trying to fight of the smirk that was rising to her lips.

Her wand slipped through her fingers, and she let out a small, "Opppsss." Her eyes danced with mischief, and I watched her curiously, as she slowly bent to pick it up, her eyes not leaving mine. One brow rose flirtatiously, and I marveled on how quickly she changed from prey to almost seductress. I willed every ounce of my eyes not to stray past her neck, to surely where her shirt lifted out just enough to reveal the bra and cleavage underneath. I knew she did this all in joke, but I couldn't help but feel a stir in my loins and a hitch in my breathing.

Now I was the one to swallow as these… terrible but sexy, thoughts flew through my mind, and I couldn't help but visualize them with pleasure. That's when I realized my mistake; as I felt my legs gave out beneath me. I never even saw as her leg swung around to knock me off my feet. So once again I found myself on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Bugger, so much for Vampire alertness. I quickly sat up to rise, but I was flown back to the floor as a pouncing Hermione landed on my stomach.

"Hermione…" I grumbled. That's when she straddled my waist, and every coherent thought flew out the window. I doubt Hermione even knew what she had just done. But my mind and body took it in a whole different way. I tried slowly to pry her off, but she squirmed in defiance. I couldn't help the hiss that escaped my teeth. Now my pants had grown uncomfortably tight, and I was afraid any moment Hermione would notice my growing problem.

Hermione twiddled her wand between her fingers as she smiled triumphantly. "What Malfoy, no fight?" She leaned over me, her elbows resting lightly on my chest as she lay her head in one palm. With the other hand she was tracing designs across my chest. She was too close, too much for me to resist. But my relationship was worth more than this. Hermione obviously would never feel the same. Years of torment, and bullying had ruined that.

God this was embarrassing, "Hermione?" I whispered quietly. "Could you please..." Her eyes grew huge, "Oh my God Draco did I hurt you again? She sat up and she shifted her weight to look me over.

"Shit." I grabbed her waist; freezing all on her movements, whilst trying to steady my breathing. "Hermione…. Please, please don't move… I…" I couldn't finish the sentence, but I saw as the light bulb slowly came on in her eyes. Her mouth opened in surprised and her eyes widened, and I saw as she glanced down. Damn it, not good. I knew it was coming; I closed my eyes, not wanting to see as she jumped off, ran to the privacy of her room, and hid. Anything to get away from the now perverted Malfoy.

But she didn't. I slowly opened my eyes and found as her eyes bore down into mine intensely; the pupils dilated to slits. I felt as my eyes widened in surprise. I noticed as her breath quickened, as I glanced at her heaving chest. Bad mistake; I felt as my member twitched against her core, and in response an unwanted groan escaped from my lips. I cursed myself, but when I heard her answering throaty moan, I had never heard anything more… lustful. As I eyed her lips in a growing passion, she was leaning closer, closer. Only a few more inches and I would taste heaven. But it all ended as a disrupting cough came from the door way. Hermione's head snapped to the door, as she practically jumped off me.

"Ginny?" Hermione's eyes bulged, as her cheeks burned red. I slowly pulled myself up from the floor, and was met with a smirk of pure delight. Damn, she could have been in Slytherin, I thought to myself. SheWeasel's eyes danced in surprise and humor. "Well it would seem…" SheWeasel was cut off as Hermione broke in sharply, "Don't even say anything!"

Ginny just smiled, "Well, anyways Malfoy," She turned to look up at me. "Dumbledore would like you to go to the Hospital Wing." My whole body tensed; Pansy. Was she healed?

I nodded my head, and slowly walked past her, my arousal had died the minute SheWeasel had made her presence known. Damn I should have been paying attention, for my vampire sence would have picked her up easily. Well, I guess hormones did that to you. They sure made you distracted. That's when I heard the spell speeding through the air. Bam! It nailed me right in the back of my head. "Ahhh…" I clasped my head between my hands, only to find the pain gone. The bump was also gone as well. "Hermione…" I growled as I whirled around to find a smirk plastered to her face, and she innocently put her hands up in a gesture of "Who me?" Gone were the fiery eyes, and her carefree attitude was slowly lighting up the air that had nearly been choking us. I peered over at her, "I'll deal with you later." I smirked to let her know I was joking, also trying to say that everything was… ok? Hermione laughed, "Bring it on."

I laughed too, and continued on out of the Dormitory to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but feel confused as he walked out of the Dormitory. What had happened? Whatever it was, it needed a talking over. That's when Ginny coughed again, signaling my attention. "Well, hey, maybe he will deal with me too." My mouth dropped open, "Ginny! Ewwww… you are so perverted!" Ginny smiled and laughed, "Oh I know that. But Hermione you got to admit, sometimes you just want to pinch that cute little arse of his?" She licked her lips, as she stared at where Draco had left moments earlier.

I looked at Ginny in disbelief, "No Ginny, not really." I slowly sunk into the couch, sighing. Oh my God, what had just happened? And I was so oblivious… at first! I smacked my head in annoyance, "Stupid Hermione, very stupid." I grumbled to myself.

Ginny plopped herself beside me, her eyes speaking for her. "So…" She asked innocently, "What were you two up to. I hope I didn't disturb anything." I rolled my eyes at her but answered, "I'm glad you came in when you did. I don't know what I would have done if… if" Ginny was leaning forward in interest, "What? If what?"

I sighed again, letting the air blow out through my lips to blow my bangs from my face. "God Ginny I was stupid…" I slowly retold her what happened, as I came to the conclusion I had a harder time saying it. "Well, ummm… after he told me to stop moving, I… I felt… it!" I practically squeaked out the last word, and Ginny sat there opened mouthed. God if only she had know how I reacted, it had almost been a different person than me. But I would admit only to myself that I… actually enjoyed it. "Oh my God Hermione…" Her eyes clouded with thought before she asked excitedly, "Was he big?"

I groaned, and eyed the pillow; fighting the urge to scream into it. "Ginny stop looking at it that way!" Ginny sighed in annoyance, "What way Hermione, there is no other way to look at it."

I tried to think of a comeback, but none rose to mind, and I knew Ginny was right. But I… was afraid to look more in depth to the event. Ginny continued on knowingly, "He obviously has some feelings for you, I mean for a guy to get that horny that fast." I shook my head; Ginny had to make it sound so… Gross. "But when I walked in on you two, it didn't look like he was the only one with feelings?"

I felt as my eyes widened, and I turned to gasp at Ginny, "Oh Ginny, please don't tell me it was that obvious…?" Great now Draco probably thought me a slut of something. Ginny smiled warmly, and it seemed as though she had turned from her perverted thoughts and studied me wholly. She grasped my hand in hers, "You do like him, don't you Hermione?" I nodded my head honestly. "You have no idea Ginny, but I don't want to sacrifice our friendship. Plus, it probably was only hormones Ginny, guys are like that." I grumbled quietly, "Girls are like that too"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't think so Hermione. Have you even noticed the way he looks at you?" I shook my head. "Well next time, look for it and you'll know your answers." She rose from the couch, and squeezed my hand in comfort. "You know its called a penis, Hermione." Ginny said smirking. I blushed even more. "Yeah, I know that." I muttered. But it was such a hard word to say it just sounded so… werid. She smiling and turned to exit. I slowly thought of what to do next as the portrait shut with a click.

Draco's P.O.V

The Hospital doors loomed in front of me, almost daring me to enter. I sighed, pushing the hair away that hung annoyingly in my face. "Come on Draco. Just go in." I said to myself as I passed the door way.

I stopped mid-stride, and without a moments thought; I entered. The doors broke apart, and I was met with many anxious faces. Most of the kids stopped in mid complaint. Madam Pomfrey lifted her head from where she was inspecting a boy's bloodied knee. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you trying to do, scare the younger population of Hogwarts? Smile, Pansy's waiting for you in through those double doors." She smiled warmly, and I had to force a small smile back.

So mustering all of my courage, I ignored the whining of kids, and entered through the double doors. There she was. Her eyes were closed, but they were rimmed with deep shadows. Only when the doors softly "clicked" behind me, did her eyes flutter open. "Draco?" She whispered, and I strode to the side of the bed. I took her hand in mine, "Oh God Pansy, do I even want to know what happened to you?" Pansy shook her head, "Even if you asked, I wouldn't tell you." Her voice was weary and soft and she looked so fragile. I let my eyes run over her. I muttered confused, "I thought you would have had scars?" Pansy flinched, and I regretted it immediately, "Shit, I didn't mean it like that, I mean they must have used some strong stuff… Damn it!" Then Pansy laughed.

I think that was what left me so bewildered. Pansy just laughed then answered, "Draco, you're just digging your self into a deeper hole." I snorted in dry humor, and shrugged my shoulders. "I never was good at saying things the way I meant." Pansy covered my hand with her other one, and her expression became serious. "I would have had scars Draco. But…" I saw as a tear slowly fell down her cheeks. "Pansy no, you don't need to tell me." But she shook her head no. After taking a steady breath, she continued, "He came back. He came and healed every wound." Her voice trailed off in sobs, but she still rambled on. "I was hurt so bad when they healed me. But I was a mess, and he came. I wasn't going to let him, Never was I going to let him. But Dumbledore said it was for the best, because I might not make it." She stopped for a moment, and her eyes turned to stare back into mine. "He was so gentle, and he cried alongside me. It was torturous… he was supposed to be evil, but he wasn't, and it …..God." She clamped her hands over her face. "I think I love him still." She cried even harder, and I tried to comfort her with my hand on her back. She just put her head on my shoulder and just cried.

I felt so many emotions, but I didn't know how to explain them. How could Pansy still love that bastard… but he had healed her. I recalled the guilt and pain in his eyes as everyone had deserted him. Maybe he still loved Pansy, and his actions had been accounted from the Blood Lust.

I think that is what scared me the most. I have never felt the Blood Lust, would I be able to fight it… for Hermione sake. Hermione, oh god. I could never hurt her. If ever it came to anything like that, I'd kill myself first. Or perhaps I could have Hermione stab me with a stake. Shit, how was I going to tell her?

**Author's Note: I just want to thank EVERYONE for the wonderful reviews you have been giving me. I hope this update was everything you wanted and more. I hope I can get the next update in as early as I did this one. Thanks Again, Bree**


	14. Chapter 14

Stepping back into the head's dormitory, I did not expect anyone to be waiting for me. But there was; Hermione sat in the wooden chair across from the couch, her elbow on the arm rest. But it seemed she had waiting long enough, for her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep.

To say the sight looked comfortable would be a lie. It didn't even look comfortable in the least. I smirked glad that I wouldn't be the one waking up with the sore butt and back. I smiled walking toward her sleeping form, and knelt down beside her. I was about to shake her shoulder to wake her up to go to her bed, but I stopped. In sleep, Hermione Granger was beautiful.

Her face held no stress, worry, or care and I wished she could be like it more often. Hermione needed to relax more. But she was always the over achiever, rushing to the library, staying up late to finish homework way in advance, and sticking up for others who could not do so themselves. Take elves for example… no wait forget that, that was too long of a story to ever have her explain to you.

One stray curl had fallen into her face, and I softly twined between my fingers. Though her hair looked wild and untamed, it was so soft, almost silky. It didn't matter how unruly her hair looked, it was perfect for her; untamed, just like her spirit.

I gently pulled the curl back behind her ear, and turned my gaze back to her face. Back to the face that was now eyeing me with interest. Brown eyes gazed into mine, and I did not pull away, nor did she and it seemed as though time had froze.

No words were spoken, but the silence spoke volumes. Question's asked with our eyes, that seemed to be searching into the depths of our souls. Her hand rose slowly to my face, but I did not pull away, if anything, I think I leaned toward her touch. I wanted her touch. I wanted her to know my feelings for her; which were as confusing to me as an enigma. I wanted so much, but a simple touch of lips could threaten what was slowly growing.

My stomach quivered in delight as her fingers softly teased my cheek bones and jaw. Her eyes took on a glazed look, and when she spoke, I knew she was speaking aloud what she was thinking. "So cold, dark, hidden." Her eyes followed her hands, until they rose to meet mine. "But your eyes, they are so … intense. They almost make me want to glance away, but … they are too beautiful to do so. "

Her eyes lost their glassy look, and she immediately pulled her hand away. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she mumbled, "I ahh… I didn't mean to do that. I…." She rose from the chair and began to walk hurriedly away, though it looked somewhat awkward as she struggled with the stiffness in her legs.

I rose too, I would not let her go, not when we had been this close. "Wait." I whispered, as I rushed to her. She stopped, but did not turn around to face me. I stopped behind her, hoping for her to turn around on her own accord, but she did naught. That's when I realized how close behind her I stood; no doubt she could practically feel my presence looming over her. I took a step back, but my resolve did not lesson. Gently I turned her to face me. Her eyes stared down at her hands as her feet shuffled as though guilty.

"Hermione… look at me." I said softly.

Hermione

The way my name rolled of his tongue was enough to make my body shiver, but my eyes were reluctant in replying to his request.

His hand gently settled under my chin, and he lifted it until my eyes had no where else to look but his. I met his eyes, and immediately I was entranced. His eyes bore into mine intensely, the silver orbs swirling with emotions I could not read. Then he spoke, his voice almost husky, "No, you are the one who is beautiful."

I couldn't speak; my mind and body being drown on overdrive. Too many feelings, emotions, and words to comprehend, but in a way this confusion was pleasant. I swallowed, trying to speak, but he cut me off with a finger to my lips. Then he smiled, his eyes seeming to say, "My turn." I don't know what turned me on more, his smile, or the dangerous glint in his eye.

His long fingers slowly traced their way gently down my jaw to my neck, when I tilted my head for better…access. My body seemed to know what to do, and I left it at that, and I felt as my breathing became shallow, and my heart began to race. His finger stopped suddenly at the pressure point on my neck and I watched as his eyes darkened with…hunger? But it disappeared as he shook his head distractedly. For a moment I stiffened, but his fingers continued their downward descent to my collar bone, which then traced, and I found that breathing was becoming an issue. His hands trailed across my blouse to my shoulder and down to my elbow where they came to rest on my hips. My eyes shot open, I hadn't even realized they had been closed.

His eyes bore into mine, never releasing me from their intense stare. I felt as his hand moved slowly across my stomach to stop at my navel. I shivered uncontrollably, letting my eyes close as his hand trailed upward, between my breasts where it stopped. His eyes closed, and I knew he was feeling as my heart pounded loudly.

His touch ignited a long hidden fire in me, and my blood seemed to boil. All of these feelings came from him, and he hadn't even kissed me. God, and I still wore clothes, I couldn't even try to comprehend my actions if it had been skin to skin.

I slowly open my eyes to his, and that 's when I knew it was coming. He leaned closer to me, centimeters separating us. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and when his lips touched my skin, I could not help the soft moan that escaped my lips. His soft lips left a trail of fire as they fell over my jaw to descend to my neck.

When his tongue lightly flicked out at my skin, my body worked on a will of its own. Cautiously, my hands rose to his hair, where they nestled it their silky texture. I felt as he groaned, and it vibrated on my neck causing me to let out a moan myself. Pulling gently with his hair, I made him look at me.

His eyes had dilated with passion, as they stared out at me behind lidded eyes. I desperately wanted him to kiss me, prolonging it was slowly driving me into madness. I whispered softly, "Draco… kiss me. Please."

I don't know whether it was I who pulled his lips crashing down on mine, or if it was by mutual consent and we both obliged. But what ever it was; it was like an atomic bomb. I think we both moaned on impact.

His soft lips slowly moved against mine, and I enjoyed the delicious friction. My mouth opened greedily for more, and our kisses turn to open mouth ones, and I felt as I wanted more. His hands slowly rubbed down my back to stop at the small of my back. He pulled me further into his embrace, and our bodies were practically meshed together. But I reveled in the feel of his hard body against mine, and my fingers slowly began to do some exploring by themselves. Slowly they traveled over his shoulders, then down his chest to the chiseled abs that I could feel through his shirt. I longed to feel his skin, to just rip of the robe and shirt.

Draco slowly walked me backward until I felt the wall came in contact with my back. I leaned on it for support. My legs had nearly given way beneath me. We pulled back reluctantly, breathing in some much needed air.

"Oh my god Draco…" I breathed, "What are you doing to me?" besides making me hot and bothered, I thought. I shivered as his eyes held a dangerous gleam, and a small triumphant smirk graced his features. He leaned back over me, and lightly bite on my bottom lip. I gasp in surprise, and he released me before I felt his mouth at my ear. His breath was hot on my ear, and the shivers that went up my back, rose to the hair on my neck. He growled softly, "I'm claiming you." Then his lips once more seared my neck with fire. I groaned clutching tightly to his strong muscled back.

His lips found mine once more, and tantalizingly he traced my lips with his tongue. I moaned, and the moment my mouth opened, his tongue slid in smoothly. Our tongues danced passionately, and once again we had to pull away.

I sighed and ceased moving, "Draco… we have to stop." I whispered reluctantly. If we continued on like this, I'd soon find myself lying on the floor naked being ravished by a sexy slytherin. I smirked to myself, though the thought of it didn't seem so bad right now. I might regret it later.

Draco sighed softly into my shoulder then pulled away. "Yea, you're right, I'm sorry I…" I cut him off quickly with my lips. He groaned lightly, then I pulled away, a few inches, my hand still on his cheek. I stared into those grey pools of silver and said softly, "I'm not sorry."

I smiled lightly, and once again found his lips on mine, his tongue dueling with my own. I groaned, and pulled away. I gently pushed him on the shoulder. "If you don't stop that, I might just have to…" I felt as my eyes widened, and Draco smirked, "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, or else I might have you follow through with it."

I blushed lightly, then rolled my eyes up him. "Goodnight Draco." I leaned up on tiptoe and softly kissed him on the lips. I pulled away before it could turn into anything stronger.

I turned around to make my way before I felt a hand grab my arse. "Draco!" I whipped around, and smacked at his hand. He just shrugged his shoulders innocently, "I've wanted to do that all day." I peered up at him, "Well, that's your free shot. Next time it might cost you." I turned around once more, and walked to my portrait, but this time I purposely swayed my hips. When I glanced over my shoulder at him before I entered the portrait, I saw as his mouth hung open, and a fire burned in his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Draco." I smirked, as the portrait closed behind me.

The moment it clicked behind me, I leaned upon it heavily. Oh my god, I can't believe I had done that. But I wasn't disappointed, not in the least. Meandering my way over to my bed, I softly picked up my sleeping clothes and changed into them. Jumping onto the bed, I turned to stare at the ceiling. Questions filled my mind along with other… things. I groaned and tried to sleep. But only Draco filled my mind. His hands, lips, the way they touched and tasted.

Well sweet dreams were sure to follow. No doubt I would be dreaming a sexy grey eyed slytherin. But the more I thought of it, the more I wanted to fall asleep and dream. Dream of those hands that elicited from me moans, and those lips that could melt my soul and send fire through my veins. Oh… Draco what were you doing to me?


	15. Chapter 15

Draco's P.O.V

I could feel as the sweat slowly dripped down my body. But my dream would not release me, not yet. I thrashed around, no doubt making a mess of the bed I lay asleep on. My veins boiled, listening to the call of blood, and I tried to pull myself away, but I was already too far gone. I felt as my teeth lengthened, and I knew if my eyes had been open they would be glowing yellow. My eyes only then showing me to the world what I really was. A vampire.

I groaned aloud, and my ears picking the sound out from behind the locked doors of sleep, slowly opened…

I shot up out of my dream; breath heaving, as I gulped down on air. Shit. My arms were even shaking. I flung the twisted bed sheets aside, and wobbly made my way to the bathroom door. Even before I entered, I could see my eyes as they glowed back at me through the open door from my reflection in the mirror.

Quickly I made my way over to Hermione's adjoining door. Never would I want her to witness me like this. As quietly as I could, I turned the lock. It clicked shut. And I cringed, praying that she hadn't been awakened to it. After a moments pause, and no sound coming from the other room, I turned back to face my reflection.

The sight wasn't one of my bests. My hair hung in disarray in my face, as yellow eyes peered out at me from behind the slivery locks. I could see the sweat that still lingered on my naked chest, and grabbing a towel from the rack, I dried myself off. Next I looked back at my face. Ever so slowly I opened my mouth. I knew what was there, but to see the teeth there gave me a slight start.

Shit. I ran my hand through my hair in agitation. I knew what these signs meant. I needed to feed. I stalked the bathroom floor cursing. I needed to go to Snape, he was the only one who could help me with this.

That's when I heard the soft footfalls coming closer to the bathroom. Someone knocked on the door quietly, "Draco? Are you ok in there?" I relaxed, but I became as tight as a stretched out rubber band as her voice ran through me. It was Hermione.

"I ahhh… can't sleep that's all." I said somewhat gruffly. I cleared my throat a couple of times, trying to keep my throat from constricting in its thirst for blood. I heard as she pushed against the locked door. "Draco why is the door locked?"

Good question, I didn't know how to respond to that. "Umm… I'm sick, and I don't want you to see me like this." I mimicked barfing into the toilet, wondering if my story was plausible.

She seemed to take it and said back through the door, "Oh, I hope you feel better Draco." I heard as her footsteps faded away back into her bedroom. Ok, so she hadn't believed me, her words dripped with sarcasm.

I grimaced as another flash of hunger seared through my stomach. I rushed back into my room, not waiting a moment longer. I needed to find Snape. Quietly, I stole through the Common Room of the Head's dormitory. As I came to the portrait, it opened. Warily I poked my head out searching the hallway for any prying eyes. It was deserted, and I stepped out into the hallway. As the portrait began to close behind me, I heard as another portrait opened softly.

Whipping my head around, I saw as Hermione emerged from her room. Then she was gone, and the portrait clicked shut. I turned to Vermelious, "Hold her for as long as you can. I don't want her to see me like this." Vermelious nodded his head, and smiled slightly as his glowing yellow eyes gazed back at mine.

I didn't wait any longer, and took off towards the dungeons to where I hoped Snape would be in his room. Seconds seemed to run into minuets than hours as I stumbled down the corridors. The pain in my stomach was steadily growing worse.

Finally I came to his door, after what felt like weeks with out food or water. I pounded on the door, "Professor… open up, it's urgent." I didn't wait for a "come in." I just shot the doors open and fell to the floor from the effort of it.

"Professor…" I couldn't finish the sentence. God when had I ever felt this hungry. Normally I would have a week of reminders, ranging from thirst, aching of teeth, or a maddening urge to bite my own arm. Yea, kind of sick, but it would only last a couple of seconds. But this was instantaneous.

I felt as hands grabbed my shoulders, and brought me to a sitting position. I tried to open my eyes, but they fell shut in exhaustion. I heard a gasp; probably from seeing my yellow eyes.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy is a vampire." A woman said. A woman! What the fuck was a women doing with Snape? I heard as what I assumed to be Snape, as he walked into his supply closet. He returned quickly, and I sensed as he knelt down beside me. "Here take this." I felt as a vial was pressed to my lips, and as hands tilted my head up to take the potion. The liquid slowly made its way down my throat. I wanted to cough and spit the shit out, but as bad as it tasted, I felt as it was spreading through my body, and slowly easing away my hunger and exhaustion.

I sighed heavily, and slowly opened my eyes. Professor Snape and McGonagall were staring back me with anxious eyes. I gave a start when I saw Professor McGonagall. Her hair was not up in it tight bun, but flowing down her back. Plus the fact that she was wearing a night gown was kind of freaky.

Severus seemed to see where my thoughts were straying to. "How nice of you to join us, Draco. We were just having a nice chat." At what 2:00 in the morning, I thought. Yea, as if I would wake up that early just to talk and to someone of the opposite sex.

Ok, maybe if it was Hermione, would I wake up at 2:00 to chat, and even then, there had better be something more that just talk. I practically shivered at the thought of Snape and McGonagall together. Ick, never mind, I wouldn't think about it. So throwing it all to the back of my mind I concentrated on the now.

"Sir, I… I need to feed." I cast a wary glance at Professor McGonagall who took it all in with a blank face. So I continued on, "But I don't want to do it here. I would scare people half to death, even though most don't remember the experience, I don't want to risk someone remembering me. Everyone knows me here."

Snape nodded his head solemnly, "I will think of something, that potion should hold you for until the afternoon. I will send you back on your way to your Dorm, and be assured that when you come to my class today, you will get your blood. I don't think Blaize will need any till the end of the week."

He put out his hand, and helped me to my feet. Already I could feel as my strength was returning. "Thank you… Professors." I said giving a slight nod to Snape, and a longer disbelieving glance at Professor McGonagall.

So without any ado, I made myself a quick exit out of there. Now for the hard part; getting past Hermione. I walked back up to the Head's dorm, and as I neared it, I could hear as fists banged against the portrait. "Damn it! Bloody Portrait, let me out!" Hermione's voice yelled though the portrait. As I looked upon Vermelious, the smug smile did not go unnoticed.

I whispered quietly, "You can open up now. But only when I'm hid." I dashed into the shadows of the nearest corner, and willed myself to sink into the shadow. The moment I was in the shadow, the portrait swung open. Hermione fell out onto the floor, and I wanted to go to her and help her up, but I couldn't let her know I was out here.

I heard as she mumbled curses under her breath, and rose up on her hands and knees, and finally to her feet. I smiled at the lion pajama's she wore, as the lions lounged in the sun, and yawned silently. Wizards were thinking of new things these days.

Hermione looked down the hall toward the right, then the left. Then upon picking the left, she came toward me. Her eyes scanned right over me, as she rounded the corner, and I sighed quietly in relief. When she was gone from view, I stepped out from the shadows, and made my way back into my dormitory. I didn't wait for Hermione to come back. There was no way I wanted to meet her wrath. So quickly I showered and changed, and prepared myself for breakfast. Ok so I would be ready 2 hours early, so I would just get some shut eye in the Great Hall.

Later

Ok, so maybe I was avoiding Hermione. But hey I didn't have a choice, for soon I would be sitting next to her in Snape's classroom. I entered the class room, one of the last to arrive as usual, and sat down beside Hermione. She didn't even acknowledge that I was there, and turned to spark up a conversation with Pansy and Blaize.

Hey, I had it coming to me all day. I knew she would ignore me, it would just take her some convincing to talk to me again. I sighed loudly, purposely trying to be rude. Hermione shot a glare over her shoulder at me, then returned to her conversation. Pansy was giving me a look of "What-did-you-do" I just shrugged my shoulders at her innocently, and she rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

Glancing about me, I found myself drawn to the legs that were swaying back and forth underneath the table. I leaned back in my chair for a better view, and I loved it when she would lean foreword in excitement when talking to Pansy and Blaize. For then her skirt would go up a couple more inches, and… suddenly I was hit with a pencil, right in the face. It fell onto the table where it loudly rolled off onto the floor. Only then was I truly awoken from my trance.

I glared up at where I found a smirking Pansy giving me the evil eye. She cut Hermione of mid-sentence and spoke over to me, "You know Draco. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of the whole class now would you?" Hermione glanced back at me in confusion before turning to face the front of the class where Snape was pulling out bottles from a box. I glared at Pansy, and she laughed aloud.

Snape coughed loudly, "Attention class." Everyday I had been learning more of my new nature, and for once Defense against the Dark Arts was a class I looked foreword to. Everyone had eventually gotten over Blaize when they soon found Pansy sitting beside him, holding hands. It seemed they had grown closer to each other rather than farther apart, and with it they had learned more things about each other than ever before. Not only that, Hermione had somehow become the new Slytherin groupie in D.A.D. She always talked to Blaize, Pansy, and I. Oh wait; now cancel me off that list. It seemed I did not exist anymore.

I sighed unhappily, and tuned myself back into Snape. "As you know we have a few students at Hogwarts who are vampires." Some kids nodded their heads while other kids began to whisper on who they thought were vampires. Snape continued on, for once ignoring the small side tracked conversations. "Now as you know vampires need blood to survive." More than one student shivered. "So instead of having students preying on students. The other teachers and I have decided to donate blood. So for a grade in this class…" He emphasized the word grade, and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the class. "You will all donate your blood."

Some people muttered under their breath, but reluctantly took the vial as it was given to them. When everyone had their own vial, Snape continued on. "Place your wand tip to the pressure point on your neck." The class did as ordered." I want you to repeat after me, Bloodsukeeanto." The class did so, and then Snape put the tip of his wand to the lid of the vial and said, "Releasio."

Immediately blood began to fill the vial. The class did the same, and soon my vampire senses were heightened. The smell of blood was overwhelming, and I fought it off with a tight grip on the desk. I glanced quickly over at Blaize, whose eyes had already turned to a glowing yellow. I felt my eyes widen, but as I glanced about the room, no one was giving me any odd stares. I automatically assumed that Snape's potion was working double time, as it fought off my hunger and my vampiric assets.

Then one scent came to my nostrils, and I nearly lost it, and it was coming from Hermione's vial. I swallowed, trying to calm my racing heart, and keep the growing erection at bay. Shit, she smelled like lust and sex, and the scent was threatening my resolve.

I stumbled from my chair mumbling nonchalantly about bathrooms and urinals. More that a few people laughed as I made my quick exit to the bathroom. The moment I entered the hallway, breathing became so much easier, and my heart beat was slowly returning to normal. By the time I did make it to the bathroom, I was back to normal.

So slowly I trudged my way back to the class room, praying that the vials were corked, and put away. When I opened the door, I knew everything was fine, for me at least. When I entered I was met with a couple of stares. But there was one pair of eyes I did not wish to meet. Snape trying to help muttered loudly, "Some people just can't stand the sight of blood, makes them sick." Some of the students laughed. I fake glared down at the class, and the laughter stopped.

I sat down beside Hermione, but I would not meet her stare. "Draco, what's wrong." She put her hand on my arm, concern written over her pretty features. I smiled reassuringly, while giving her hand a slight squeeze. "Talking to me now are you. But I'm doing fine, really. I just haven't been feeling well." She didn't looked content, but she nodded her head, and turned back to the front.

From underneath the table, I interlocked my hand with hers, "Please don't ignore me again. I hate not talking to you." I whispered softly in her ear. I felt as she shivered, and I smiled, knowing the way I affected her. If only she knew how much she affected me.

She leaned closer to me and whispered back, "I will respect your privacy. I'm sorry for trying to pry, and I won't ignore you again. I think I had a harder time that you trying to do it." I smiled over at her, and pulled back the curl that had fallen into her face.

That's when I saw Pansy smiling over at me. I immediately looked away, and I felt as Hermione looked over at Pansy too, and blushed.

As class was announced over, we slowly packed up our things, and exited through the door. We were the last to leave, and when everyone else had rounded the corner and passed out of eye sight, I pulled her to me.

She smelled wonderful, and I breathed in her heavenly scent before crushing my lips to hers. She moaned softly, and I felt myself twitch in response. I pulled away reluctantly, "Go, quickly before Potter or Weasel comes back for you. I need to speak with Professor Snape; he was giving me the eye that says to stay after class."

Hermione giggled softly, before giving me one last soft kiss on the lips. "I better see you later Draco, or you will have hell to pay." I smirked back at her wondering if I should risk it, but I don't think I would be able to even stay away for that much longer. I couldn't help but admire her backside as she turned the corner.

I once again entered back through Snape's doors, to the front where Snape sat at his desk. "I would be very careful Draco. That was a close one today. The potion's effects were running off very quickly. I shall send some to you in case this happens again." He walked back into his closet where he brought forth the box with the vials in it. "Here, take one. I don't know if vampires have a certain preference, but you may take one. If you need blood again soon I will give you another." I nodded my head, and looking into the box, I quickly found Hermione's as the one with the dark green hue to it. The moment I picked it up, I knew it was hers. Already I could smell the fait scent of her blood. I shivered, and pocketed it quickly into my robe. "Thank you Professor." I said, and with a turn on my heel, I was off to my dormitory.

Only there could I let the torment of my vampiric assets free. Only there could I take out my feelings of blood lust, and with the scent of a women, I knew I would be wrecking havoc on my body and soul. Only Hermione could do these things to me, and as much as I feared the thought, I loved it. Loved knowing that I was still capable of my human side, and only alone could I truly imagine to be normal. Only then did Hermione and I really fit together. Perfectly, wholly, and flawlessly.


	16. Chapter 16

Fire burned through my veins, igniting every pore. I gasped at the … pleasure. Who would have thought blood could taste so good. With eyes closed I drank slowly, never wanting it to end. But on the other hand, parts of my body were begging to be released of their torment.

I groaned as the last of the blood slowly spilled into my mouth. I savored the taste as long as I could, but like all things, it couldn't last. The buzz from it though was still going strong, or should I say hard?

I sighed then sniffing the vial, and I could still smell Hermione. I felt myself twitch in excitement, and I decided that I had had enough. I entered the bathroom, locked the doors, and jumping into the purposely cold shower. I made quick work with my hand.

For long minuets, I just stood shivering in the water just complementing my thoughts. I needed some kind of potion to keep my vampireness away. I couldn't afford for it to grow stronger than myself, for then it would truly able to take control of me.

Hermione

How long did it take to take a shower? I slowly paced the Common Room waiting for Draco to come out. I had heard him come to shut the door, and the sound of running water, when I had been doing my homework on the bed.

Being bored was not a thing I liked, so sitting down on the couch, I began practicing drawing designs in the air before me. The designs then turned into pictures. I drew the Gryffindor crest, then a snitch and broom. I tried to draw Draco on the broom, but lets just say people are my worst things to draw.

"Good God please say that's not me." I didn't jump, but it still unnerved me the way he could be there one moment, and then gone the next. I shivered, sensing him behind me, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant. I turned back to face Draco. His grey eyes stared down at me, the humor echoed through them. I blushed wondering how he had become so blessed in looks. "Ummm… no that's not you that's…" I thought of the only seeker I knew. "It's Harry." I turned back to the picture that still floated in the air. The stick figure looked back at me mocking my poor artistic abilities.

"Sure." He drawled, and I shivered once again, letting his voice flow through me. He continued, "Then where are his glasses and scar?" Good question. "I… I was… just going to add those…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, for lips had covered my own.

I sighed, enjoying the slow kiss. When he pulled away slightly, I fluttered my eyes open, almost hazily. "What was that for?" I asked. I wanted to smack myself, because it came out like I was some kind of wanton hussy. Breathlessness did that to you sometimes.

Draco smiled, and his hand slowly traced my jaw then lips. "When you get flustered, you are beautiful. I can't resist." I blushed at the comment, and then laughed. Puzzlement was etched on Draco's face and he asked, "What?" I smiled, "You wanted to kiss me that badly that you had to climb over the couch?" Draco was half over the couch; his stomach balancing on the rim.

Draco looked down at himself and laughed too, but then his expression turned serious. His eyes bore into mine, and I felt my breath catch. He said quietly, "You make me want to do crazy things."

I felt my heart melt, and this time I was the one that brought his lips to mine. I sighed, at the contact of his soft lips on mine. Putting my arms around his back, I pulled him down with me to lie flat out on the couch. He pulled away momentarily, and slowly lowered himself beside, as though not to hurt me. I felt my heart ache at his kindness.

I turned on my side to face him, and he wrapped his arms about me. I softly kissed him again, this time letting my tongue flick out at his lips. His lips parted for me, and I slowly explored my newly found treasure. His tongue danced with mine, and we both released our own sounds of pleasure.

I groaned as I felt as his hands slowly moved to the front of my shirt. Slowly he pulled the shirt out from the skirt, and I felt as butterflies flew in my stomach. I knew it was coming, and the anticipation was nearly killing me. I kissed him harder, hoping he knew what I wanted.

His hand then slipped underneath the fold of cloth, and I shivered even more as I felt the skin to skin contact. His hand traced slowly up my stomach, and when his hand reached the base of my strapless bra, did he pause. His second hand soon joined the first, and they both moved to my back. I felt as his fingers slowly played at the clasp. With a small pop, it came unhooked. He grabbed the bra, and dragged it out from beneath my shirt. I felt as he threw it aside, and I heard it land somewhere behind the couch.

Now I was kissing him more passionately, and I knew even without opening my eyes that our lips would be bruised. His hands came back to rest on my stomach, and he slowly pulled away. His grey eyes stared back at mine questioning me. I nodded my head slowly, and his hands resumed their ascent. I could feel as I struggled with steadying my breathing, but it was of no use, for I could feel as my breast heaved in growing anticipation and desire.

Gently he pulled his body over mine, and I couldn't help as my eyes rolled back in pleasure, as I felt him. Slowly his hand cupped my left breast, and I moaned as he began to roll the pebble hard nipple between his fingers. Throwing my right arm behind me, I clutched the armrest. The armrest was my support system, and I arched into his hand resisting.

His other hand came to claim the other breast, and I gasp in pleasure. I tried to keep my eyes trained to his but I couldn't help but close them in delight. I knew he was watching the emotions that flashed over my face. I opened my eyes, hoping who could see the emotions that I felt for him in my eyes. His eyes darkened with desire, and his lips were once more on mine fighting for dominance.

I moaned as his lips moved down to my neck, were they bit lightly, and sucked at my flesh. Then his lips trailed down even farther, when he reached the shirt he stopped. His eyes looked up at mine, and he placed himself further down on my body. His eyes did not leave mine, even when he kissed me through the shirt. Though it wasn't full contact, my nipple could still feel the dampness from the tongue that circled it. I cried out, and he bit down gently. I knew that my panties were already soaking wet.

His hand came to rest on my hip for a second before it began to trail further down to rest on my knee. Then did it rise up beneath the skirt. His hand moved up my thigh, and I moaned aloud. His hand was almost there…

"Hermione…" Draco and I both jumped. I saw as Draco's eyes widened. I heard as he cursed, "Fuck" under his breath. Quickly, he pulled himself over the back of the couch. I heard him land with a thud, and I sat up quickly, trying to compose myself. I patted my hair and tried to smoothen out the wrinkles on my skirt.

Ginny came thought the hallway that lead into the Common Room. "Oh good, I was expecting to find you and Draco at it again." I felt as a blush like no other burned across my cheeks. "I came here to warn ya, that Harry and Ron and coming here on the double to see why you missed Dinner. They seem to think Draco had something to do it." Ginny turned back around, "I'll meet them at the door."

When she disappeared from view did I finally look over the back of the couch. "Draco, quick… make a run for your dormitory." He didn't waste a second, and was in his dormitory before I could say Harry and Ron.

"Hello Mione." I whipped back around. "Hey Harry. Ron." I nodded to both of them. Ginny followed in behind them, and they each seated themselves down. "I'm sorry I missed diner you guys, I totally lost track of time. I grabbed the book that rested on the table. I was doing some interesting reading." Ron looked bewildered, "How is a potions book interesting?"

Oppsss… my mistake. "I… ummm… just wanted to read ahead." Forget that I had already read the book during the summer. Harry broke in, "That's my Hermione." He joked. "Now come on, you need to come and watch some quidditch. It will be good for you. I nodded my head, "Sure. Why not?"

We rose, and made our way to the portrait. "Oh, I need to go grab my cloak." I didn't wait for them to respond, but turned back to my own dormitory. I enter it, and found Draco waiting for me. I rushed to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry but I have to go watch Harry and Ron play quidditch." Draco smiled, "Yea, I heard." He kissed me softly, and I was starting have my doubts on going to watch quidditch. Draco must have known what I was thinking for he pushed me towards the door. "Quick, before they suspect something."

I made for the door but Draco called me back once more, "Hey your cloak." He brought it over to me from where it had rested on the bed. I took from him, and kissed me once again. I could feel the smile on his lips even when he kissed me. He whispered, "You might want to put the cloak on because it's not that cold out. For a moment I was bewildered, but I felt as his hand lightly flicked over my breast. I felt my eyes grow huge, "Shit, I'm not wearing a bra." Draco laughed, "My point exactly." I smacked him playfully on the arm before dashing back out to meet Harry and Ron.

I could only hope that they hadn't noticed when we had been sitting in the common room. How embarrassing would that have been?


	17. Chapter 17

Dumbledore's P.O.V

"Albus, may I please speak with you." The voice floated in from the door, and I gave a conceding nod. "Ahhh… Severus, what brings you to my office? Nothing bad I hope." I asked smiling.

Sererus's face did not lighten nor change in the slightest. He was a hard man to read, but that was a trait he had learned, being one of Voldemort's henchmen. Too bad Severus had used that against Voldemort, and Voldemort himself could not even tell what the man was thinking.

"Albus…" Severus slowly paced the length of the floor, his cloak whipping behind him. I knew by his voice that it was something serious. I sat up straighter, my good mood being replaced by worry. Severus continued, "You said it would take Draco at least a hundred years before he would come to his full Prince of Darkness… abilities." I nodded my head for him to continue, and he hurried on quickly. "He came to me a couple of nights ago, the blood lust upon him strong. He isn't even supposed to be feeling blood lust, Albus. The Prince of Darkness is more human that any vampire, it is supposed to take him at least a hundred years before any of this should have happened."

I sighed heavily, "He has met his trigger." Severus paled as my words were spoken and I knew that he knew exactly what the trigger was. "Severus, who is his trigger?" Severus's eyes slowly met mine, "It is Hermione Granger, Albus."

I grimaced, the one thing that should have been kept as far away from Draco was around him all the time; always a silent urge to push Draco toward his Prince of Darkness role.

"Man of blood, of power…

He walks the line between death and life

He waits for neither other, to fall to either side

But one will come with power, the deed he must fulfill

To kill his kind that he loves most

Till his death becomes his plunder

But in some case may it lay hidden

To swirl occasionally to the top

But only will it come with death

Of death not worth the price

He walks the narrow line

His future; yet hidden"

I trailed of quietly, but the power in the prophecy hung in the air. Severus stood, rigid, his eyes unmoving. He blinked slowly, once, then twice. He shook his head, the echo of magic finally evaporating. "Do you have any idea what it means, Albus?"

I sighed again, "Yes, most of it. Draco will kill… humans with out any conscience of even doing so. Eventually if not killed already, his Prince of Darkness taint will die, and he will die with it. But the taint will fade after much blood is consumed. The last man, Alferonzo… was put down by auroras, but even then he had killed at least 100 people before he was stopped. We found out too late that it was him. When all the other vampires were drawn to him; that was how we found out. You see vampires see the Prince of Darkness as their "Lord Voldemort." They love him no matter what. They know that he will kill people, but in their minds the shedding of fresh blood is worth it. They will do anything he says. It is kind of like a spell all in itself." I paused a moment, "But there is a way of containing his instinct to kill, but it comes with the death of I know not what. But as said in the prophecy, "Of death not worth the price." It will be something that will in all likely hood claim Draco's life with it. "

"What do we do Albus? Is it best to just… save Draco from his misery?" I shook my head no, "And would you like to be the one to tell his father that we had to put down his son? I don't think he will accept it, even if you are the boy's godfather." I tried to smile lightly at this, but my lips hardly found the urge to lift even at the ends. "We must separate Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I fear that she will be one of the first he will kill, if allowed to. Since she is his trigger, she will be the one he wishes most to drink from."

Fate seemed to be sitting on our shoulders, and for once I had no idea what to do. I could almost see the disappointment in Severus's eyes, and it made me ashamed. I rose from my chair, "I am off to the vaults at the Ministry of Magic, I will look up everything I can, and perhaps we will find a way out of this. Severus nodded his head solemnly, and exited his face neutral like normal, like always.

When the door clicked behind him, I turned back to the fire. "And Mr. Potter, how much of that did you hear?" I heard a surprised intake of breath before Harry's face came back into the fire. Behind him you could see as Ron storming across the room, his hands flying through the air in disbelief. Faintly I could hear him yelling, "I bloody knew it… vampire… hypnotized Mione… evil prat from the start." Harry turned back around to yell over his shoulder at Ron to be quiet.

His face came back to look at mine, though his eyes didn't meet mine, but were seemingly to stare at my nose. Even in the fire you could tell he had a slight embarrassed blush to his cheeks. "I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to intrude, or interrupt, or listen but… you said Hermione, and…" Harry was at a loss for words, and I sighed in understanding. "What you heard is to be kept secret, Professor Snape and I will figure this one out. I don't want you two to step into the fray. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head and said sheppily, "Yes sir." "And you, Mr. Weasly?" I asked. No response. "Mr. Weasly…?"

Harry whipped around to look behind him. "Shit!" He cursed then whipped to face me, "He's gone professor. To Hermone I think!"

Dread filled my old aching bones, and without a seconds thought, I was running, as fast as an old man could, to the head's dormitories.

Draco's P.O.V.

This was not happening, not again. The hunger churned tightly in my stomach, as I once again grimaced with pain. Never had it hurt like this, not so soon after drinking. I rushed quickly to my robe which lay folded across the back of my chair. I searched franticly through the pockets, until my hand gripped the potion bottle. Twisting tightly, the cork flew out of the bottle. I didn't wait a second; I just drowned the contents down my dry throat.

The relief that came over nearly caused my legs to give out beneath me. I sighed, all the frustration and exhausting leaving my body… for a while. Who knew when the next spurt would come on again. After taking a couple of steadying breaths, I quickly wiped the sweat from my brow. Now I was ready for the Heads meeting. Opening my door, I found Hermione, like always, reading a book.

I smiled, walking loud enough for her to hear me. She looked up at me and smiled, and my heart skipped a beat in response to it. She quickly sat up patting the seat next to her, "Come, sit. We're going to be here all night." I rolled my eyes, but sat down none the less. She glanced out the big window into the dark stormy light. The trees in the forbidden forest thrashed away back and forth creepily as lightning flashed and rain poured down in buckets. "So what do we have to plan now?" I asked. Hermione quickly pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, and slowly skimmed her eyes over the paper. "Well, first…" she said pointing down to the neat outlines of this month. She obviously had made them herself, for her neat hand writing was printed all over the page. "I think we should start planning the next Prefect meeting. I feel like we never get anything accomplished at those, everyone just likes to argue."

I smirked knowing exactly who the arguing was between; Slytherins and Gryffindors. Sometimes it was even arguing between Hermione and I. Hermione began to chew on her bottom lip, a habit that I found I liked just as much as when she would slowly cross, and uncross her legs.

"Draco hello, you there?" her hand waved in front of my face, and I shook my head, "Oh, sorry, what were you saying, I was … daydreaming of a … beautiful brown eyed babe. You know the one that loves to read books, and tell everyone how hot her boyfriend Draco is." I smirked, and Hermione lightly gave me a shove on the shoulder. "You know if my boyfriend was here, he'd kick your butt. He's awfully strong…" Her hand slowly traced up my arm. "And he has these eyes to die for." Her eyes stared deeply into mine. I could feel as she moved closer to me. When next she spoke her voice lowered huskily. "And oh my, how silky his hair is." Her hands entered my hair, where they traced figure eights at my neck. I groaned lightly in pleasure. I cut in, "You mean the man who's about to kiss you right now?" I didn't wait for her to answer; I just plucked her up onto my lap, and crushed my lips to hers. Her tongue eagerly met mine, and we both moaned. But before anything could continue, Hermione pulled away laughing, "Draco, we're never going to get anything done." Her cheeks were lightly flushed, and she quickly resorted to the chair across the table. "See what I have to resort to?" She said smirking. I laughed, "You sure are picking up my signature smirk there. Just don't loose it; I'll want to kiss that look off you face." I laughed before closing my eyes and pretending to be kissing the air; very exaggerated. I just didn't expect the pillow that whammed my in the face.

Her laugher filled the air, and in was contagious. I laughed along with, and even when she hugged her stomach and the happy tears fell. We finally stopped, though it took a couple of seconds of silence, with a somewhat audible snicker, followed by more laughter. But when it stopped, I never felt more relaxed. I sighed, content with the happiness that seemed to be floating through me and by me. Only Hermione could make me feel such. "You know what Hermione… I think I'm falling in love with you." It came out as a friendly piece of conversation, but my mind and heart knew it for its truth.

Hermione blinked slowly her mind processing the words. I shifted in my place on the couch, now slightly uncomfortable. Then her eyes met mine and they were full of what I hoped showed in mine; love, care, honesty, trust. So many things, but just how I wanted it. She did not look away, but smiled slightly. I heard her whisper, "I feel the same…"

But it was interrupted as the portrait door open with a bang. Ron ran into the room yelling at the top of his lungs, "Hermione, get away from the monster. The bloody bastard, blood sucker…" Ron rambled on his eyes wide as though on drugs. My body stiffened, and I felt as my blood grew cold.

Hermione stood up, "Ron what is with you? What stuff are you taking?" Ron whirled on Hermione, "He's a vampire Hermione and he's going to kill you." I jumped up from my seat growling, "This is nonsense!" Ron stepped in front of Hermione as if protecting her. "See watch." His hand jumped into his pocket, and he pulled from it a pin.

I wanted to laugh, I really did, but I had no idea what he was planning. He grabbed Hermione's hand and brought it before him. Hermione screamed, as she realized Ron mean to stab her with it. I tried to move, to help her. But I was frozen, frozen as I saw the sharp piece of steel reach for her tender flesh. After he pulled the pin away from her thumb, did my eyes become transfixed on the small bead of blood that slowly began to pool out. That's when the explosion hit me. The scent filled me, and my body crumbled before it. I cried out, fighting the hunger with all my might. Her thumb dripped the blood onto the floor, and as much as Hermione tried to pull her arm away, Ron held on to it tightly.

Hermione didn't even glance my way until Ron said, "You see Hermione." He released her hand and pointed down to me on the floor. I saw it in her eyes, the fear, in her open mouth, and in the way she clutched to Ron like a lifeline. I knew my eyes burned yellow, my teeth coming out over my bottom lip.

I hardly noticed the tears that fell down my cheeks to land on the floor. I just cried, and let the sobs rack my body. "I would never… hurt you, Hermione." I pleaded.

Tears fell down her cheeks also, and with out hesitation, she ran to me. She knelt before me, and to me she was like my angel, coming to take me away. Away from this horror movie that was coming true before my eyes. Her hand traced my cheek gently as she whispered, "Oh Draco." Then she was ripped from me, Ron's arms pulling her away. "Hermione no, he will kill you." Hermione screamed, "Let go of me Ron!" But no matter how much she twisted to get away she was caught.

Foot steps echoed in from the open portrait, and Ron smirked, "They're coming for you Draco. How many people have you killed, huh? Trying to take Hermione next? Well, you won't have her. You will die before you will ever have her!"

Hermione screamed, her body being racked with her sobs. "Stop it Ron, Just stop it!" Now the pairs upon pairs of footsteps were loud, echoing through my ears, I stumbled up, fighting the pain in my stomach. I rushed towards the window, but stopped to turn around one last time. Hermione eyes met mine. "I love you Hermione." She mouthed back to me, I love you, too. Her strong emotions seeming to have silenced her voice. Her tears flowing down her cheeks like a water fall, and I wanted to kiss them away, just kiss all the pain away. But I couldn't.

I ran as fast as I could to the window, and with a leap, I crashed through it, into the night. Her scream following me out, "Nooooooo………."


End file.
